The Day Undertale Found Fanfictions (And Other Insane Adventures)
by Phoenixflame of Thunderclan
Summary: Frisk decided to call her friends over to check out this new website she found. However, fanfiction writers have other ideas. But, hey, they're just fanfictions, right? Set two years after true pacifist, with Frisk as a girl, and Chara as a boy. Rated "T" for fanfictions, 'nuff said.
1. Sans Discovers Soriel, and Hates It

Several wondrous things had happened since the monsters escaped Mt. Ebott two years ago. Papyrus was finally learning how to make proper spaghetti, Sans was able to relax for _real_ , Toriel and Asgore had settled back down (with their favorite houseplant, Flowey), Mettaton was making it big, Napstablook was feeling less like garbage, and even Undyne and Alphys seemed relaxed and happy. Of course, they all still had deep connections with their savior, Frisk.

Frisk actually lived with Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus, since the skele-bros had really nowhere else to go. Undyne and Alphys were more like aunt figures, and they lived together.

None of them would've allowed Frisk on the internet if they knew what would happen.

"Wow!" She cried happily. "You got internet!?"

Toriel stood a few feet behind her, smiling warmly as always. "It's what you asked for, my child," she said in the soft, gentle voice she used for her adopted daughter.

Grinning widely, Frisk wasted no time in utilizing the new abundance of information. One day, however, was a different story. Unable to contain her emotions (a mixture of excitement, fear, and triumph), she ended up calling all of her friends to the house.

"hey kid, wassup?"

Frisk turned to look seriously at the monsters gathered behind her. "Have you heard of... fanfictions?"

Several eyes turned to Alphys, who looked down with a slight giggle.

"I mean, not Alphys fanfictions," she corrected herself quickly. "Like, a website _for_ fanfictions?"

A ripple of amusement went through the room. "Gosh, I guess I haven't," Asgore admitted in his deep, rich voice.

"WHY, OF COURSE! THE _GREAT PAPYRUS_ KNOWS _EVERYTHING!_ " Papyrus exclaimed, followed by leaning close enough to Frisk so that only she could hear, "WHAT IS IT AGAIN?"

"Well... it's kinda hard to explain..."

"Oh, come on just do it already!" Came the shrill whine of Flowey's voice.

Frisk smiled before shrugging and turning back to her computer. "All right, but I must warn you, things can get pretty-" she stopped mid-warning to see that the monsters were not even listening to her, leaving just a confused yet still smiling Toriel and a slightly baffled Asgore.

"Wow! Th-there's so much to choose from!" Alphys marveled.

"Hey look! They got anime!" Undyne exclaimed, exchanging a happy glance with Alphys.

Realizing her mistake, Frisk pushed through the crowd to the front. "Let's skip this right now, shall we?" She went back a few pages and quickly clicked on the "Games" tab before anyone could object, then in turn in the "Undertale" tab.

"'Undertale'? What's that?"

"My child, Frisk, are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, Goat-mom," she assured her. "So long as their careful."

"HUMAN!"

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"WHAT IS, 'PAPYTON'? AND WHAT DOES IT MEAN BY 'FLUFF'?"

"How about this?" She avoided the questions and hurriedly seized control over the laptop. "How about, _I_ choose the fanfictions?"

"BUT, WHY CAN'T I, THE GREAT-"

"Because you just can't, okay?" she interrupted, clicking on an adventure/humor fic, hoping it was safe. "There ya' go."

 _"Hey, Asri... do you... like me?" Chara asked tentatively._

 _Asriel blinked. "Of course, you're like a brother to me!"_

 _"No..." he looked away, suddenly unsure for the first time of his life. "I mean,_ like _like me. Like, more than brothers."_

 _Suddenly, Asriel looked sick, and turned without another word._

 _"Wait! You didn't answer me? D-do you?"_

 _"How did you know?"_

Frisk furiously clicked away from the page. Currently, Flowey was burying his face in his leaves. "Why did you do that to me?" he choked.

"It didn't say it was romance, okay?"

"I feel like... I don't know. Just please, don't do that again!"

"Flowey, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You did that on purpose! I've pretty much lost everything, you don't have to ruin my self-respect, too!"

"Flowey, I said I was so-"

" _Don't you think I deserve a little respect?"_

"Papyrus, pick the next one," Frisk demanded while trying to cheer up the distressed flower.

"Hey look, Papyrus! That one has you in it!" Undyne exclaimed suddenly, hitting the screen with one finger.

 _Mettaton glared angrily at the short skeleton, who continued to have his signature grin. He was more than fed up with Papyrus's brother always getting in his way. "Look, I want you, to give Papyrus and I some room to do our stuff, or I'll tell Toriel_ exactly _how you feel about her."_

 _Suddenly, Sans was running away, and Mettaton smiled in triumph before realizing that the goat in question was walking past. He didn't catch Sans's words to her, but gaped when he saw the skeleton bend down to one knee and pull out a diamond ring, proposing to her, and even more so when she got the biggest smile ever and picked him up in a huge hug, her words almost squeals with joy and excitement, before Sans ran back over to the robot, blushing like crazy._

 _He had no words to say, and they stared at each other in silence. Mettaton opened his mouth, then closed it again, unsure of himself. "well," Sans started, his grin now smug. "what else you got?"_

"wait, tori and i?" Sans cut in. "whoever wrote that..."

In the background, Alphys was logging into her own account and deleting the story before they could get any farther. Papyrus, however, seemed slightly sad. "BUT... BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?"

They turned to Frisk, who was not only still trying to comfort Flowey, but Toriel was towering over her, ready to question her about the fanfiction.

"Here, let me try," Undyne forcefully snatched the laptop.

 _Sans's eye glowed slightly. "what did you do?" he demanded._

 _"Fine, I killed Asriel." She gave a sneering grin. "And I enjoyed every second of it."_

 _"and chara? did you enjoy that, too?"_

 _"Of course not," she scoffed. "Chara was far too wimpy."_

"Stop that! Stop that _right now_! Frrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssskkkkkkk! They're reading fanfictions about meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Flowey whined.

Frisk sighed. "Flowey, that's you being in a pot speaking. What happened to Mr. Friendliness Pellets?"

"well, that leaves me, i guess?"

"Yeeeeesssss, you're probably the best we've got. Go get 'em, Sans," Frisk nodded to him.

 _Sans was walking down the road in Snowdin. He had never felt the cold before, because of being a skeleton, but now, his brother gone, he could feel every snowflake settling on his bones, every cold chill making it through his parka. His eye blazed blue fire, tears streamed down his cheek bones. However, he kept smiling._ What if Paps is watching?

 _Suddenly, a strange goat-monster stepped in his way. "Who are you?" She demanded._

 _She was tall, taller than Papyrus, with soft white fur and a purple robe, the royal symbol printed clearly in the center. Her eyes were soft as well, but her expression was sharp with pain and misery. "who are_ you _?" he retorted._

 _She smiled softly. "Toriel. Now answer my question."_

 _"sans, sans the skeleton," he told her._

 _They stared at each other for several moments, passion lighting their gazes. "You're hurt," she observed._

 _"only internally."_

 _They were silent again._

 _"do you... want to... got to grillby's...?"_

 _"Actually... I was thinking... somewhere else..."_

"what is _wrong_ with these people?" Sans hissed, jumping back.

"What?" Undyne grabbed the computer again and read over the next few paragraphs. "Ah. Heh, wow, they must think you two would look really good together."

" _what?_ " he furiously stole it from her, reading over the page with increased anger before throwing it several paces away, his eye blazing. He summoned bones from the ceiling and floor, filling it with holes, summoned ten Gaster Blasters around it and blasted it at once, summoned another group of bones then finished it off with another blast from twice as many blasters.

When the dust cleared, Sans was gone, leaving several baffled expressions behind. "Okay?"

"Whoa," even Royal Guard Undyne was impressed.

"BROTHER! QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" Papyrus stamped his feet in anger, storming out of the room.

"Golly, that was... interesting," Asgore seemed completely and utterly unsure of what happened or what to think.

Luckily, Toriel seemed preoccupied with trying to calm both Flowey and Frisk down, and did not hear the last fanfiction.

"So, you're leaving now?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail is on!" Undyne exclaimed, and Alphys perked up.

"Yeah, it is!" Together, both monsters set off towards their home.

"oh, and kid," Sans started after they left.

"Yeah?"

He turned to her, his pupils gone, his grin laced with menace. "if you _every_ do that again, you're gonna have a bad time."

 _ **A/N:**_ **So, here is this random thing I thought of while on the Undertale archives. Um, if you want to see more, please review that you do, but I probably won't unless the response if highly positive. So, until next time, guys!**


	2. Sans Disapproves of This Chapter

_**A/N:**_ **Wassup peeps? So, after I posted this story, I had lots of positive feedback, and I thought, hey, they like it, why not keep doing it? So yeah, here we are. I** _ **really**_ **hope I am funny, I really can't tell when reading my own work. If I'm not, just say so and I'll try even harder. Okay? Okay, thanks so much for all the reviews/favs/follows. They inspire me to write more. =D I may or may not keep writing. I guess it really depends if I get into it and how long it takes for you guys to get bored of it.**

"Goat-mom, can I get a new laptop?" Frisk asked, sighing.

Toriel looked up from her snail book. "What happened to the last one?"

"Sans destroyed it... again."

She closed the book. "Again? This is the third time. Perhaps I need to talk to him about that."

"Please do. In the meantime... laptop?"

"Forgive me, my child, but you may have to use the desktop for awhile." 

Turning and grumbling, " _Sans!_ " she made her way back to her room where the desktop lay idle. "I wonder if they'll come over for another fanfiction party," she wondered aloud. Probably not.

 _Ring... ring..._

"Y-yes?"

"Hey Alphys. I'm having another fanfiction party. You and Undyne wanna come?"

"S-sure! Sounds like fun!"

" _Hey_! Who's on the phone?"

"Hey Undyne!" Frisk called.

Suddenly, she heard a crash as the aquatic monster stole the phone, most likely pushing Alphys out of the way to get it. "Hey punk! What's the matter?"

"Nothin'. Having a fanfiction party if you wanna come. Just make sure Sans doesn't find out-"

"sans doesn't find out what?"

Silently cursing herself, she turned to see the skeleton behind her, his hand raised slightly threateningly. "Nothing Sans-" 

"Frisk is having a fanfiction party again!" Undyne screamed over the phone, making Frisk drop it as though it was a bomb.

"Y-yeah. I was thinking about inviting Napstablook and Mettaton over for it. I wasn't going to tell you, Papyrus, Toriel, or Asgore, since I kinda need my laptop and I don't really want to lose my desktop too."

Sans's eye lit up faintly again.

"D-don't worry! We'll stay away from Soriel fics this time!"

Without another word, the big-boned skeleton turned and walked out of the room. "Okay, that's settled. Undyne, can you call Napstablook, and Alphys, can you call Mettaton?"

"Sure," the monsters replied simultaneously, hanging up the phone.

"Now, who should I call."

 _In another dimension. . ._

The figure looked on in silence at the gathering monsters, jealously lighting his eyeless gaze. "WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT ME?"he sighed.

Behind him, a beast not unlike a skeletal dragon head grunted something in reply. _**"Maybe they don't know you exist."**_ It offered.

"SURELY I'M REMEMBERED IN MY OWN CREATIONS?"

 _ **"Try making your presence known."**_

 __The figure's gaze lit up. "I SHALL CRASH THEIR PARTY THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW! BY SHOWING UP!"

 _Back in Frisk's house. . ._

"Okay, everyone here? Napstablook?"

"Here... I guess..."

"Mettaton?"

"RIGHT HERE, DARLING!"

"Undyne?"

"You got it, punk!"

"Alphys?"

"H-here?"

"Is that all? Why do I feel like someone's missing?" 

"CAN I JOIN TOO?" Papyrus eagerly asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Suddenly, a thick black fog filled the room, muffling all sounds and making the room eerily quiet, the silence only broken by Frisk having a hacking cough. A snarl was heard, and the room cleared as though a giant fan was located where the door was.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Papyrus's gaze lit up as it settled on a skeletal figure in the center of the room, the oily black fog still falling from him. He was a tall, slim figure, his skull split in two places by cracks. One from his eye to his mouth, the other from his other eye and stretching to the back of his head. "DADDY!"

"W-who are you?" Frisk asked, her voice tight with terror.

"I GO BY MANY NAMES. BUT THE ONE YOU SHALL USE IS W. D. GASTER. I'M FEELING AWFULLY LEFT OUT. DO ME THE HONOR OF LETTING ME JOIN THIS PARTY."

Frisk was gaping, completely silent in shock. "W. D. Gaster? Like, _the_ W. D. Gaster?"

Gaster opened his mouth to say something, but was rudely interrupted by a _very_ whiny flower. "Why wasn't _I_ invited?"

"Alright, who let the talking dandelion in here?" Undyne demanded.

"Buttercup," Flowey corrected. "And no one _let me_. I came on my _own accord._ "

"Okay, let's get started before any more monsters appear. Shall we?"

 _I think I should torture them,_ Frisk thought evilly. _Sans isn't here._

Being sure to carefully pick out a fanfiction they'd hate.

 _"No! Papyrus is_ mine _!" Muffet snarled._

 _"OH? I DIDN'T SEE YOUR NAME ON HIM," Mettaton sneered._

 _"guys, guys, stop it already." They didn't even realize that Papyrus's brother was there. "everyone knows paps loves me the best."_

 _"Are you sure about that, stubby?" Muffet countered. "Besides, I don't think you'd have the_ _ **guts**_ _to tell him the way you_ actually _like him."_

 _Sans's smile faltered for just a split second, such a short second they weren't even sure it truly did, but the next second he was smiling again._

Suddenly, Frisk was interrupted as Gaster pushed again the computer with one finger, leaving a black spot on it. She looked sadly as she tried to rub it off and couldn't. "WHO WROTE THIS?" he demanded.

"Um..." Frisk squinted at the name on top. "Shiplover9595. Why?"

With a sort of smile, Gaster was gone. "So that's where Sans gets it. Heh, maybe he should be in the Royal Guard!" Undyne snickered.

"BUT! BUT! HOW CAN YOU TRAIN TWO SKELETONS TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD."

"Huh? Oh, right."

They waited in silence for a few moments. Finally, Frisk was thrown out of the fanfiction. "Huh, weird. It looks like it was deleted."

The next minute, Gaster was back, looking slightly pleased with himself and holding out a plush Temmie doll. "IT'S A SOUVENIR," he said, handing the doll to the girl, who was still looking utterly confused.

"Where did you get this?" She asked after a minute.

"SHIPLOVER9595'S HOUSE."

"Ah-eh-oh."

"HEY BLOOKY! DO THE NEXT ONE!" Mettaton urged.

Frisk gave an encouraging smile.

" _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy_!" Flowey suddenly exclaimed. "I didn't get to pick one!"

"Too bad." 

"Wha- bu- but why not?"

"Because you are just a houseplant. A very pretty, _annoying_ houseplant. Shut up."

"Make me!" the flower snarled at her.

"Undyne, would you like to do the honors?"

Undyne gave her signature grin. "My pleasure!" Without hesitation, she grabbed the pot and, before anyone knew what was about to happen, she was chucking it out the window, brushing her hands off as a faint _crash_ was heard.

Napstablook peered over the window. "Oh, he doesn't look like he's having much fun. There's a cat down there."

"Really?" Frisk pushed her way past Undyne and Alphys, looking over the windowsill. "Ha! It's gnawing on his petals. And Flowey is threatening it, and, ew, poor flower. All in a day's work!"

"SO ANYONE, BLOOKY?"

"Right, right." The ghost floated quietly over to the desktop, looking over the page.

 _Mad Dummy was holding a knife, glaring at Mettaton and Napstablook._ Not that I expected anything else. _He always was the most hostile of the four ghost cousins._

 _"What do you want?" the dummy demanded._

 _"WE JUST WANTED TO-"_

 _"Oh wait! I can guess! Well, you're not getting away with it! Dummies, attack!"_

Napstablook clicked away from the page.

"Hey!" Undyne exclaimed. "That was just getting to the interesting part!" 

"No ships, no nothing. Why did you exit it?"

"Well, I-"

"WE ARE NOT COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT OUR HOSTILE COUSIN," Mettaton cut in suddenly, aiming a _sad?_ glance at the depressed ghost.

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Y-yeah. I know some things I-I'd _definitely_ not want people to know ab-bout."

"LIKE YOUR CRUSH ON QUEEN TORI-"

"Please don't, Gaster!" Alphys interrupted, shooting a nervous glance at Undyne. "I know you were my mentor, but you're not my parent! Please don't embarrass me in front of all my friends!"

"OH YES," the skeleton continued. "BEFORE SHE MET UNDYNE, SHE COULDN'T TELL WHO SHE LIKED BETTER! MR. OR MRS. DREEM-"

This time, however, he were not cut off by Alphys, but by the whole room being swallowed up in a single blue laser, sending all of the inhabitants flying out the window. The last thing anyone heard before they hit the ground next to a very miserable Flowey was, "geeeeeet dunked on!"


	3. Truth or Dare

"Is this everyone?" Frisk asked, excitement creeping into her gaze. "Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, Gaster, Flowey?"

"Here!"

"HERE, DARLING!"

"Uh... here, I guess..."

"RIGHT HERE!"

"Mmhmm."

"What are we doing, anyway?" Undyne asked the girl, who smiled.

"Oh no, not another fanfiction party?" Flowey begged.

"No, I have a better idea. Ya' see, I was on Fanfiction yesterday and I found a whole bunch of... (pause for effect) Truth or Dare fanfics. And that got me thinking, hey, I should call my pals and play a nice game. And here we are. So, who'd like to start?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!"

"Um... anyone but Flowey?"

No reply.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first. Undyne, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course! And make it _hard_!"

She grinned. "Okay, I dare you to go downstairs and tell Sans you and Papyrus and getting together and your wedding is Wednesday."

" _What?"_

"YOU CHOSE DARE." Gaster pointed out calmly. "THAT'S YOUR DARE."

"Ngah! All right, but your gonna pay for this, punk!"

 _ **-Downstairs**_

 __"Hey Sans!"

"hmm?" The shorter skeleton opened his eyesockets. He had been snoozing (quite comfortably mind you) on the couch.

 _Well, here goes._ "Papyrus and I are getting married," she blurted out, knowing how long that sentence, be it dare or not, would stick in her memory.

At the same time, the skeleton in question was just walking into the house with Toriel, who had been out shopping since Papyrus needed more -ehem- "cool clothes". "WOWIE! REALLY? WAIT..."

Toriel's face was one of pure shock. "Oh, this is so sudden. I didn't know."

 _I will hate Frisk and Papyrus forever now._

 _ **-Five minutes later**_

 __"Sans I swear it was a dare!"

"lay one finger on my brother-"

"Frisk tell him it was a dare _right now!_ "

"It really was, Sans," she said, grinning wildly.

Upstairs, lots of laughs were heard. Finally, the skeleton gave up his chase and resumed his sleep on the couch. Panting, Undyne threw open the door to Frisk's room. "Okay, _my_ turn," she hissed.

"Uh-oh."

"Frisk, truth or dare?"

"Well, I think you _really_ want to kill me right now, so I'll play it safe and go truth."

"Were your taping that?"

"Mmhmm! Who's next?"

"I'LL GO," Gaster offered. "METTATON, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ACTION. DARE."

"SAY YES TO EVERY QUESTION YOU ARE ASKED."

"Hey Mett, is Flowey your biggest crush?" Frisk giggled. 

A few snorts of amusement arose from the monsters.

"YES," he answered, looking unhappy already with the dare.

"Hey Napstablook, why don't you go next?"

"Oh, I don't think I should. I think I'd just ruin it for you guys..."

"NONSENSE, BLOOKY!"

"Yeah, Napstablook, come on."

Instead, the ghost slowly disappeared from sight, leaving everyone fairly baffled.

"O-K... Um... who'd like to go next? Mettaton?"

But even Mettaton looked slightly disappointed. "PERHAPS I SHOULD GO AFTER HIM..."

Suddenly, only Gaster, Frisk, Flowey, and Undyne remained. "So... what now?"

"I say we exchange dares," Undyne offered.

"Sounds fair. Undyne and Flowey, Gaster and I?" Frisk suggested, and they broke into pairs.

"I DARE YOU TO SING EVERYTHING YOU SAY."

"Well fine, I dare you to say 'in the closet' after every sentence!"

"SOUNDS FAIR... IN THE CLOSET."

"Have you guys decided, yet?"

Undyne didn't reply immediately. She looked down at first, then finally looked back up and burst into, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!" 

"What the heck did you dare her to do?" Frisk whispered to Flowey.

"To sing every song in Frozen continuously," the flower answered, moving strangely as he spoke.

"What were you dared to do?"

"Do the mushroom dance from Temmie village every time I spoke," he grumbled, still doing the weird dance. "And you?"

"I DON'T HEAR YOU SINGING!" Gaster called, adding, "IN THE CLOSET," hastily.

Flowey grinned wickedly as Frisk burst into, "You don't need a plane to fly. Plastic wings may make you glide! Kites are made for windy days. Lawn chairs with balloons, fly away- inflatable pants! You may as well see! If you want to fly, all you need... is friendship... yeah?" just adding another singing voice on top of Undyne's Frozen.

"Ugh, may the merciful King Asgore have mercy on my SOUL!" The flower cried, obviously not finding it as amusing at he thought it would be.

"Oh but Flowey, you don't have a SOUL! Oh, I bet you wish you had one, had one as neat as mine!" Frisk sang.

" _Stop_!" Flowey suddenly hissed. "Smiley trash bag coming our way!"

"Scatter!" Frisk shouted (in her singing voice of course), and each of them disappeared, leaving nothing but an 'empty' pot on the table. Well, and Undyne, who would much rather be facing danger head on than hiding behind something.

"so, hear you've been doing truth or dare? lemme just warn you. one more dare about my brother and you're **boned**."

Audible sighs were heard from all around the room. Undyne seemed to brace herself. "Get mad at Frisk, not me!" she told him, summoning a spear in her hand.

"HOW ABOUT WE END THIS CHAPTER WHILE THOSE TWO ARE STILL IN TACT," Gaster whispered to Frisk, both of them hiding behind her sofa. (yes, Frisk has a sofa in her room)

"Smart. We don't need any readers seeing what I think is about to go down," she agreed.

 _ **-**_ **W. D. Gaster has deleted the rest of the page-**


	4. New House, New Fanfictions

_**A/N:**_ **I have officially decided that every 3 chapters there will be one that has a sort of game instead of fanfictions. Also, Frisk told everyone about what happened with Asriel and breaking the barrier. If you want your fanfiction to be on here, please P.M. Me or send me a message in that little review box on the bottom. I might ask a few fanfiction writers if I can use their fanfictions, but for now, just tell me if you want your Undertale fanfiction here. Just give me the name. Thank you and have fun!**

"Hey, Alph. Yeah, we're gonna be having some company over tonight."

"H-how come?"

"Well, let's just say-"

Suddenly unsure of what Undyne would tell Alphys, Frisk seized the phone. "Undyne and Sans got in a fight and _kinda_ destroyed our house."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine, but we _might_ need to borrow your guy's house for awhile. S'at okay?"

"S-sure! Come on over!"

"Great, thanks," she hung up the phone and handed it to Undyne. "Hope you two didn't have any plans for awhile," she sneered.

Behind her, Gaster let out an audible cough. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE DARE IN THE CLOSET," he reminded them.

"Oh! And by the way-ay-ayeay, I needed to ask her something anyway-ay-ayeay," she sang, glaring at the skeleton, who raised his hands innocently, showing the holes in them clearly.

"Come on! Are we _going_ or _not_?"

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE NEW HOUSE OF ONE OF MY COOL FRIENDS, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus cheered.

Slowly, Undyne turned to him, grinning like a mad fish... lady... thing. She took a step towards him. Then another. Suddenly, she lunged at the skeleton and put him in a headlock, rubbing his skull with her knuckles. "Fuhuhuhu, now that Frisk's going to be there, we can finally have that pillow fight!"

"You mean the one where you throw the whole couch at Papyrus?"

"Yep!"

At the same time, Papyrus struggled in her grip, fixing his gaze on something over Frisk's shoulder. "BROTHER! QUITE BOONDOGGLING AND HELP ME!"

"heh, dontcha' mean..."

"SANS DON'T!"

" **bone** doggling."

"Hey guys, shouldn't we get to Alphys and Undyne's house? It's getting late," Frisk pointed out.

Finally, Undyne released Papyrus. "What are you waiting for?" She demanded.

They looked back at the rest of the inhabitants of the home before it was destroyed, Toriel held a (go figure) whining Flowey while talking to Asgore, about what, they weren't sure they wanted to know, judging by the look that Toriel had painted on her face. "Come on, Goat-mom!" Frisk called, smiling at her adopted mother.

With another glare at Asgore, she padded over to the group where she was quickly informed about what they were doing. "Are you sure about this, my child?" She asked tentatively, rubbing her daughter on the head. "Even after everything that happened with Alphys?"

"I forgave her long ago," she answered simply.

"That takes true strength," Toriel praised. "Let's get going."

 _ **-At Alphys's**_ -the word "lab" has been scratched out- _**House**_

 __"Hey Alphys, I had a question," Frisk asked when they had arrived. They were sitting in the living room at the time, Toriel somehow finding the ingredients scattered around to make butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and the smell of it wafted through the room. Sans, Papyrus, and Asgore had left shortly after arriving, leaving just Flowey, the gentle goat monster, herself, Alphys, and Undyne.

Alarm brightened her gaze. "Y-yeah?"

"Well, is there a way to rewire the DT extraction machine to... move SOULs instead of DETERMINATION?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I'd love to have Asriel back, and not just because Flowey is the biggest nuisance I've ever met, but I really miss him."

"Well," she shifted her feet on the floor. "Th-there would still be a chance to... to... bring Chara back with him?"

"I'm willing to take the risk," the girl answered, DETERMINATION lighting her eyes.

"E-even then, I'm not s-sure if I could do that," she admitted. "But... well, what happened to the six human SOULs Asgore already collected? When Asriel destroyed the barrier, he returned the SOULs to the monsters, but surely that means he put the human SOULs back where they came from?"

"That's a good point," she agreed thoughtfully. "I'll ask Asgore to see if he knows."

Suddenly, something soft and fluffy hit Frisk in the back of the head. She turned quickly to come face-to-face with another pillow. Undyne smiled mischievously. "Not now, Undyne," she waved the fish-lady off. "I'm doing something."

"What is more important than the MOST EPIC PILLOW FIGHT IN HISTORY! NGAAAAAAH!" She demanded, smacking Frisk in the side of the face again with yet another pillow.

"One word: Fanfictions."

Suddenly, Undyne and Alphys were flanking the girl, looking at the fanfiction page with her. "What's on there? What does the "x" mean?"

"It means... actually, I'm not sure. Sans x reader... what does that mean, that Sans is the reader or something?"

"Shall we find out?"

 _You look nervously at the skeleton. He is shorter than you, wearing a heavy blue jacket, two pinpricks of light making up his pupils. He appears to have a permanent grin on his face. "you look worried," he remarks._

 _"I have a bit of a problem," you answer honestly._

 _He moves a bit closer to you, letting his hand gently brush your leg. "anything i can help with?"_

 _You can't help but lean in to the skeleton, your faces just inches apart. "No one can help me now."_

 _He reaches out and embraces you. You enjoy his touch more than you thought you would._

"Ooh, someone's gettin' spunky," Undyne commented. "Shall we go to the next one?"

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, revealing Papyrus holding a bag of paints and a shirt draped over one of his bony arms. Next to him, Sans was wearing a shirt of similar color, a turquoise blue with red letters saying, "Favorite Brother" and an arrow pointing opposite of Papyrus and instead at Asgore.

"Lemme guess, Papyrus?" Frisk asked. Asgore was wearing his Mr. Dad Guy shirt, which reminded her of what she needed to ask.

"heh, he's cool. of course he would pick out cool clothing."

"Didn't he go cool clothes shopping yesterday?"

"he was checking out what they had."

"And can I safely guess he's "improving" the shirt as we speak?"

"yep."

"Hey, I just realized," she said suddenly. "Where's Gaster?"

"Oh, h-he's checking out what's left in the underground labs," Alphys answered.

"Ah, hey, Goat-dad, can I ask you something... in private?" She turned to the goat monster.

"I suppose," he nodded, looking slightly alarmed.

Frisk led the way out the door and to the back porch, where there was two rooms and a wall in between them and the others. "I was wondering... what would have happened to the six human SOULs when Asriel returned the SOULs to the monsters?"

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Gosh, I'm not completely sure. Perhaps in the old SOUL holders? How come?"

"Oh, nothing. Something I wanna try next chapter."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Okay, thank you, Asgore!"

She sprinted back to the front door and barged into the house. "Hey, punk! You should read this!" Undyne laughed as she burst in through the door.

 _I turned away from him. "wait... kid, is that you...? you've... grown..."_

 _"It's been nine years, Sans," I answered softly. "Trust me, I haven't forgotten about you for a second."_

 _"it's been rather_ _ **bone**_ _ly these last few years," he agreed._

 _"I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Especially our... last... few moments together before I had to leave."_

 _"i will never forget that, for as long as i live."_

 _"It was fantastic._ You're _fantastic."_

"Ew, Sans and I? Eh, I could do _sooooooooooo_ much better. And tell me, why does poor Sans get all the ships?"

"NYEH! WHY CAN'T _I_ , THE _GREAT PAPYRUSI!_ GET ANY SHIPS! I'D MAKE A _COOL_ CAPTAIN!" And Papyrus, being the little cinnamon bun he is, completely missed what they meant by ships.

"Heh, how about this one?"

 _"wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up._

 _"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'_

 _That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said Starpaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar._

 _"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said._

 _"I gess that's ter" BalkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that newway._

 _"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."_

 _'WHAT' YOWLED sTaroaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"_

"The heck did I just read?" Frisk asked, her eyes fixed and remote. "Heck, put me back on that Sans x reader fic, I don't care, just turn that off."

Undyne obeyed, but pretty soon, they got bored so they started the pillow fight. Frisk nearly drowned in pillows the first minute in. "Taste my _pillows of justice! NGAAAAAAAH!"_ Became Undyne's battle cry. Finally, Toriel softly padded into the room, which had piles of pillows everywhere (where did that one come from...?) and everyone either curled into balls (Frisk, why do you look like a cat when you do that?) or sprawled out (hesh, Undyne, can you take up _any more space?)_ With a smile and a tiny sigh, she placed a plate next to Frisk, on said plate was a large, thick piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and a small cup of tea before rubbing her daughter's head gently and padding off again.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Coolios to anyone who has read Starkit's Prophecy. Um, I do not own Undertale, any of the characters, and Starkit's Prophecy belongs to xdarkrosesx. Cya, peeps!**


	5. Chara, Asriel, and Another Fanfic Party

"You ready for this, Flowey?" Frisk asked. She had recently gotten back from a fairly long hike back to the Underground to retrieve one of the human SOULs and, sure enough, the six SOULs were still there. She was holding one of them, the green SOUL, in it's container and ready to break the seal for Flowey to absorb it.

"As I'll ever be," he choked, obviously not sure about what was happening next.

With a deep breath, she smashed it against the table. The SOUL stayed in place for a second, hovering almost as if it was unsure itself of what happened. Suddenly, it glowed faintly and dissolved, the pieces surrounding the flower for a few moments. "Wait... I'm not sure I'm ready for THIIIISSS!" Suddenly, his cautious words turned into a screech of agony as the pieces disappeared into his stem.

"Asriel? Are you there?"

The glowing still remained from the SOUL, and in fact, brightened enough to fill the room. Frisk had to cover her eyes.

"Frisk. . .?" Came a slow, high pitched voice. "Is that you...?"

"Asriel?"

The light suddenly started to fade, though it still left the bright white, it became bearable to look at.

The only thing she could make out was a faint silhouette of a white monster. The faint colors of green and yellow became visible, and the figure opened it's eyes. "It feels so... weird... Frisk..."

"How do you feel?"

"Quick!" The goat monster suddenly hissed. "Stop them!"

"Asriel! What's wrong?" She ran forward to grasp him, but he shoved her away.

 **"You're right. . . Asri. . . it feels so strange."**

Suddenly, the whiteness disappeared and revealed another figure standing next to him. He had a similar figure to Frisk's own, with a green and yellow shirt much like Asriel's. His face was creased into a perpetual, manic grin, gently blushing at the tips of it. His eyes were a scarlet red.

"Wh-who are you?"

 **"I... heh, I, am Chara. It's been a long time, hasn't it been, Asri?"** His voice was shrill and deep and the same time, strange and slithering, smooth yet gritty.

The monster in question was shivering in fear, his eyes wide with terror and unable to reply.

"H-how are you both alive?"

 **"You** _ **idiot**_ **. That SOUL you used. That human it came from. They had a rather high LV. The SOUL itself is in me, the LV is in Asriel. Tell me, Frisk, what did you expect to accomplish? Heh, don't worry. Now,** _ **now**_ **, I can destroy every one of these** _ **pathetic**_ **monsters easily. All in one room."**

Soft knocking came from the door. "Are you okay, my child?" Toriel's soft voice sounded outside the room.

"Mom! Don't come in ye-"

She opened the door.

She dropped the pie and tea she was carrying on a tray.

Her hand covered her mouth as she gaped in shock.

"H-hi, Mom," Asriel whispered.

She was speechless.

"Tori, what's the matter?" Asgore peeked over his ex-wife's head. His gaze rested on Chara and Asriel.

"So... wanna... read... Fanfictions... to... clear... the... air?" Frisk suggested lightly.

Silently, everyone (yes, even Chara), nodded, relieved at the suggestion.

"why did you come back?" Sans demanded once they got back downstairs. Toriel was cradling Asriel like a baby, while Chara and the big-boned skeleton had the most epic stare-off in the history of ever.

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus groaned. "I PROMISED FRISK THAT I WOULD MAKE HER ALL THE SPAGHETTI SHE COULD EAT, AND NOW, HER CLONE WANTS SOME TOO!" The skeleton sighed heavily, before straightening. "NEVER FEAR, FRISK'S CLONE, FOR I, THE _GREAT PAPYRUS_ , ELECT TO MAKE YOU THE BEST DINNER EVER." 

**"You pathetic weasel,"** Chara growled. **"I am nothing like your precious Frisk. I only came here to read Fanfictions."**

"Wait... what?"

Suddenly, the first child burst into laughter, looking much less evil than before. "Do you really think I could still want to kill all of you? Hahaha! I can't believe you all fell for that trick! The whole LV thing I told you about, Frisk, was true, but man, ha! I just wanna read fanfictions with you. After all, they seem to strike more fear into you than anyone else." 

"G-great!" Frisk exclaimed. "Here, you choose."

 _"Is this really going to work, Sans?" Frisk asked. As soon as she saw the look of utter shock on the skeleton's face, she regretted it. "Ah, shit. Sorry, sorry. But seriously. You're a monster, and I'm a human. And even though I broke the barrier... people are still gonna hate- this." she continued, awkwardly shuffling toward him. Jamie smiled at the two, clearing her throat._

 _"Frisk, it's gonna be hard for you two," she started, a hand on her hip. "But it's also gonna be_ amazing _. I mean, you two_ love each other _. You both are one of the most intimate couples I've ever met. Also," a giggle bubbled up in her throat. "Imagine what kind of adventures you two would have in the_ bedroom _."_

"Hey, wait, stop reading that!" Frisk demanded, glancing wearily at Sans' slightly glowing blue eye. But he pulled away, reading it with increasing enjoyment.

 _The suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows was enough to make both of them flush, Frisk shaking here head._

 _"How would that work, though?" she muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. This only made Sans' blush deepen._

 _"Magic," he said simply, followed by him burying his head in his hands. "You just made this really awkward." Jamie didn't seem apologetic in the least, ginning and offering a so very sincere, 'sorry'. For a bit, the three just sat in the wooded area, joking around and making the weirdest codenames for private manners. For example, 'holding hands' was a reference to something more... ahem, adult. So, warning: if you see a brunette and a skeleton walking around and chatting about hand-holding, cover your children's ears, please._

"Okay, no more for you," she growled, snatching the laptop.

"Oh my, I'm not sure what was less appropriate for such an innocent youth," Toriel said, blushing slightly at hearing her adopted daughter and probably best friend have a- ahem- relationship in a fanfiction. "The language or the content."

It was Asriel's turn. "Okay, Chara. You scared me, now I'm gonna scare you."

 _Chara blushed deeply as she neared Frisk._

"Whoa, hold on already. Did that thing say 'she'?"

"Yep."

Chara fumed but said nothing.

 _"Heya," she whispered._

 _"Hi," he-_

" _He!?_ " Frisk shouted. "What the heck?!"

"Shuddup and lemme read," Asriel hissed.

m _urmured back._

 _"So... how was... last night...?" Chara grinned slightly._

 _"Whoa, don't get me started," Frisk laughed._

 _"You were just-"_

 _"Heh, hey, everyone's going to a movie tonight, wanna... come over again?"_

 _"Well, actually, I have something to tell you." Suddenly, Chara's face turned as red as a tomato._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Well..."_

"Oh, merciful King Asgore, please don't tell me this next line is what I think it is," Chara pleaded.

 _"I'm-"_

" _ASRI STOP READING THAT RIGHT NOW!_ "

"Hmm... naw," the goat monster replied, smiling wickedly.

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _"OKAY I AM OUT OF HERE SEE YOU ALL IN HELL BYE!"_ Chara yelled, stomping out the door in a fit of rage.

"heh, wow, you did the one thing not even i could do." Sans observed. "you managed to defeat chara."

 _ **A/N:**_ **The first story in this chapter is called 'Grow Up' by Miz the British Pirate. The second is something I came up with 'cause I thought it was lolsy. Btw, just so you guys know, any views expressed in this fanfiction may/may not be my own. I wrote this with how** _ **they**_ **would react, so like (I may/may not somewhat halfway ship a one-sided Soriel) but I think in-game they would both hate it, so that's how I did it. So don't be afraid to ask for a fanfiction on here. Any/all accepted. The more awkward the better! =D**


	6. Spin the Bottle

_**A/N:**_ **I heard a lot of people commenting on the green SOUL being kindness, and I'm glad you guys pointed that out. That's why Chara's not all murdery. Because the green SOUL is of kindness, Chara got some of that kindness. As for the high LV, they were all mercy kills. The green SOUL took pity on the most miserable monsters and killed anyone who couldn't bear to live anymore. Also, as a warning, this one may be very awkward, hence the name, 'spin the bottle'. There will be many awkward moments since... well... it's 'spin the bottle', kiss whoever it lands on.**

Papyrus, Gaster, Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, and the most recent fanfiction-ee, Monster Kid, but everyone called him MK, were seated on a rug. In the center of said rug was an empty ketchup bottle.

"So, does everyone understand the rules?" Frisk asked, surveying the contestants.

"Yep," they chorused.

"Well, this is the fastest chapter than. Cool. So, let's get started. Oh, by the way, I think we should roll dice to decide who goes. Highest number has to go. Oh, and also, if it lands in between two people, you don't have to kiss anyone." She produced two die from her pocket.

"Sounds fair," Asriel nodded.

Papyrus rolled a 2, Gaster rolled a 4, Frisk rolled a 9, Chara rolled a 6, Asriel rolled an 8, Undyne rolled a 5, Alphys rolled 7, and MK rolled a 5 (Frisk was sitting to the right of him and threw them for him)

"I guess that means me," Frisk said.

She shuffled forward and grasped the bottle. Then, with the flick of a wrist, she was spinning it. Gradually, it began to slow down before it landed on Alphys.

The otaku dinosaur blushed deeply.

"Whelp, you heard the bottle, Alphys. Pucker up, smoochems," Chara jeered.

Nervously on both sides, the two leaned forward and kissed, before withdrawing and wiping their mouths with disgusted expressions. "I'll never feel clean again," Frisk shivered.

"I'm so sorry, Undyne," Alphys croaked.

Next, Chara rolled highest with an 11.

"Please be someone good, please be someone good," he prayed.

It landed on Papyrus.

Suddenly, he looked confused. "WAIT, I CAN'T KISS YOU. I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T CRY, BUT YOU SEE," he looked self-conscious. "I HAVE NO LIPS."

"HEH, YOU CAN STILL PECK HIM ON THE MOUTH," Gaster pointed out.

Chara leaned forward and kissed the top of the skeleton's mouth. His eyes widened and Frisk could've swore she saw the 'Date Power' bar go out of it's boundaries. Chara looked like he would rather be in the judgment hall getting dunked on by Sans.

The next one was MK.

The bottle landed on Undyne.

"Oh, hey! I got Undyne!" 

"Great kid, now smooch her." Chara hissed, still disgusted.

Without a moment's notice, the first child had grabbed the back of their heads and smashed their lips together, the latter leaping back with wide-eyes and horrified looks.

Gaster won the next die-roll. He shuffled/slithered forward and spun it, but it landed in between Alphys and Undyne. He sighed heavily. _One turn down, several more to go._

Then it was Asriel. With a small blush, the goat monster spun the ketchup bottle, watching it closely as it slowed and pointed at Frisk. Both blushing, they leaned forward and, with a slight grimace,

did what they had to and kissed.

Toriel just _happened_ to walk in on that.

Seeing his mother, Asriel shoved the eighth human away and looked fearfully at her. After all, she knew nothing about this. All she knew what she saw her son and adopted daughter kissing in front of several other monsters.

"Ah, love ya' like a sister, Frisk," Asriel improvised.

"Love ya' too, brother. After all, human brothers and sisters kiss each other to show their affection." Frisk stole a look at her goat-mom. Did she believe them? Finally, her frown turned into smile.

"I'm glad you two, my children, get along so well. But please, do not scare me like that again. Please show your affection in other ways. Like, hugging for example."

"Okay, Mom. Sorry," Frisk apologized. Asriel echoed her. With another smile of fondness, Toriel exited the room again.

"That was close," she breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed. The next one to go was Alphys, who shakily spun it. Much to her glee, it landed right on Undyne, who gave a small, sly smile. Unlike the others, they both seemed to enjoy their kiss quite a bit.

Then Sans walked in as soon as Gaster spun it.

It landed straight on the big-boned skeleton.

"DO I HAVE TO?" He asked. "HE'S MY SON."

"what's wrong, pops?" Sans asked.

"Put on your lipstick and smack them lips together, I suggest you both eat a breath mint and viola!" Chara shoved Gaster over until he fell over Sans, tripping over each other, and they both ended on on the floor. It didn't help when the taller skeleton bent forward and pressed their mouths together before leaping off of his son.

They were both completely silent.

"IT WAS A SPIN THE BOTTLE I SWEAR." Gaster croaked.

"oh... my... god..." Sans hissed.

Undyne burst out laughing. Alphys turned red. Frisk was snickering, covering her mouth to hide her smile. But the best reaction was Papyrus. His eye sockets were wide open, gaping in shock. "DADDY?" He choked.

"I SWEAR, PLEASE... PLEASE FORGIVE ME."

Slowly, the shorter skeleton stumbled out of the room.

"Well, that went well," Frisk laughed.

"JUST... ROLL... THE... DICE..." Gaster snarled. Frisk got the highest again.

"Okay, here goes..." she spun the bottle, praying for it to land in between someone.

It landed on Chara. "Why me?"

"Please... oh merciful King Asgore have mercy on me."

"WHELP, SUGAR-LIPS. GET A MOVE ON," it was finally Gaster's turn to sneer at Chara.

" _SHALL I TAKE YOU ALL TO HELL WITH ME AGAIN?"_ He hissed. He turned his nose up, refusing to even look Frisk in the eyes. " _SEE YOU GUYS NEVER!"_ And, once again, Chara ruined the game by stomping away.

"Shall we apologize to poor Sans?" Frisk offered.

"Heh, he'll get over it," Undyne told her. "Though, I guess, we'd better get going. What'd be on right now, Alph?"

"Probably Tokyo Mew Mew," Alphys answered.

"Ooh, yeah. See ya guys. Come on."

"Whelp, I'm gonna be going. Bye guys."

"Um... Frisk... you live here-"

" _BYE!_ **"** She shouted, practically shoving the crew out of the door.


	7. Fanfictions Galore

"Guys!" Yelling from Frisk's room woke about half the house.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Asriel whined, sitting with a soft plop at the kitchen table as the girl sprinted down the staircase.

"I swear, Frisk, this better be important," Chara growled.

But she didn't hear Chara, and was staring at Asriel. " _That's where Flowey got it? You?"_

"What is it, my child? Is something the matter?" Toriel asked softly, gently petting her daughter's head.

"Frisk? Are you alright?" Asgore questioned, opening the door from the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm fine. But you guys have _got_ to check out these fanfictions!"

Audible groaning echoed through the house. "You had to wake us for this?" Asriel sighed.

"Yes! Where's Papyrus and Sans?"

"Papyrus is... somwhere doing... Papyrus things. Sans is still sleeping," the goat monster explained.

"Ugh, he always misses out. Come on, read these!"

 _"Hold on." Asriel said, thinking. "I just realized something. Where am I gonna sleep?"_

 _"In my room of course." Chara said._

 _"But, you only have one bed." Asriel said._

 _"So?" Chara asked, shrugging._

 _"When I was a flower I stayed in a pot." Asriel said. "But I'm far too big for that now."_

 _"You guys could share a bed." Frisk said, a mischievous smile creeping over her lips._

 _"That works." Asriel and Chara said, not seeing Frisk's stifled laughter._

 _"Chara." Asriel said, turning to his best friend. "There's something I've wanted to ask you, but since I was a flower, I couldn't ask it properly."_

 _"What is it?" Chara asked, an idea forming in her head._

Everyone turned to Chara. He frowned, but had learned better than to yell at fanfictions for getting his gender wrong.

 _"Chara Darkspawn."_

"Is that your name?" Asriel asked.

Chara shrugged. "Heck if I know."

 _Asriel said, taking Chara's hand._

Just to mess with the boy, Asriel read a bit ahead and did exactly as the fiction read.

 _"Will you go out with me?"_

 _"F #$ing hell yes!" Chara said, smiling._

"Hell no," Chara groaned, frowning. Frisk burst out laughing.

"Funny, right?" She giggled. "I knew Asri would do that."

Chara glared at Asriel, who smiled.

Toriel sighed. "My daughter, I know you love fanfictions-"

"Mom!"

"but please refrain from reading such language in the future."

"Yes, Mom," she sighed. "Well, how about this one?"

 _"ALSO," Papyrus added. You two were next in line. The elves didn't look happy with Papyrus's yelling. "WE NEED TO DECORATE WHEN WE GET BACK! SANS, HE. WELL. HE'S TOO LAZY TO DECORATE! I HAVE TO DO IT EVERY YEAR! BUT THIS TIME I'VE GOT MY COOL FRIEND WITH ME!" You nod in agreement. You didn't mind helping someone decorate. "WOW, IT'S FINALLY OUR TURN!" The elves call you both forward and Papyrus charged ahead. The Santa looked rather shocked to see a skeleton after Halloween. He looked at you fully expecting you to sit on his lap (despite the fact you were too old to do so) but Papyrus instead made himself comfortable. It couldn't feel good to have bones digging into your leg._

Chara started giggling, quickly hushed by Frisk elbowing him in the ribs.

 _"O-Oh, ho! Hello!" The Santa made a valiant effort to stay in character. You were impressed._

 _"HI, SANTA!" The Santa surprisingly didn't wince at the yelling. You guessed that crying kids must be worse. "IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! TELL ME, HAVE YOU GOTTEN MY LETTER YET?"_

 _"Ah, Papyrus!" Santa cheerfully played along. You sat down in a nearby chair and kicked your feet while watching the exchange. "Of course I know you!" Papyrus looked delighted. A flush of pleasure tinted his cheekbones. "But I haven't read your letter yet. I have so many I need to look at! However, when I get back to the North Pole this evening I will make sure to read it! But..." The Santa gave him a secretive smile. "Why don't you give me an idea of what you want?"_

 _These Santas were crafty._

"Wow, man, this sounds fun," Frisk smiled, favoriting the story. "I'll have to go back to that one later."

"hey, kid. grillby's above-ground restaurant just opened up. you wanna come wi-" Sans was walking in after his sleep. His pupils disappeared when he saw what they were doing.

"U-um, how about y-you pick the next one, Sans?" Frisk offered.

Even Chara seemed more than happy not peeping off the skeleton. Sans had caused his fair share of pain and angst. _You dirty brother killer..._

 _What a beautiful day out..._

Hearing his speech once was enough to keep him from fighting him.

Slowly, the big-boned skeleton moved over to the laptop and searched one. "this one's my fav," he told her.

"Wait... you go on here?"

"sometimes."

 _He flinched, but the blow-_

Chara started giggling again.

h _e was expecting was late. He cautiously opened an eye-socket... Astigmatism's jaw hung almost to the floor. His eye was fixed on the skeleton's HP bar. "...one...? Seriously... ONE!?" He burst into an unholy fit of laughter, rolling on the floor and holding his sides. "ONE HP!? HAHAHA! THAT'S SOOO PATHETIC HAHAHA!" Sans felt his cheeks grow hot. "i-i'm not pathetic! i'm still growing is all!" Astigmatism was still doubled up in laughter. "DUDE! HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" "s-six!" "SIX!" This, for whatever reason, seemed to make whatever Astigmatism was laughing at even more hilarious. He was wheezing. The tiny skeleton's cheeks were on fire with embarrassment. "m-mom said its just a phase! i'm gonna get tougher, just you wait and see!" This, for some reason, sent his bully over the edge. "Your MOM? HAHAHA! When did she say that! I didn't know dust could talk!"_

Sans stopped reading, waiting everyone's reaction. They were silent, eyes wide. "Holy..." Frisk choked.

 _That was a low blow._

"Ya' think?" Asriel exclaimed.

 _Tears began to prick at the inside of his eye-sockets and threatened to spill over. "d-don't talk about my mom that way!" His right eye felt funny, but he didn't know why. By this time, Astigmatism had regained control of himself and smirked. "Oh, I'll talk about your precious mommy all I want!" He noticed the blue ring beginning to form in his victim's eye. "Oh, did I make the baby mad? C'mere and take a swing, if you've got the guts. Oh wait, you don't have any, you're just a puny skeleton!" With a cruel laugh he summoned a flurry of white rings, which spread out to surround the tiny skeleton. Sans's soul trembled in a mix of rage and fear. He didn't want to fight. His dad had always told him violence led to more violence. Fighting was forbidden, and he knew it._

 _Suddenly, Alphys's voice rang out across the blacktop like the voice of an angel. "Saaaannnns!" She called in a sing-song voice, "C'mere, Ice Cap showed me something super cool!" Astigmatism cursed under his breath. The rings disappeared, and so did he, but not without whispering a warning to his trembling "friend". "Tell anyone, and that pathetic HP bar of your goes from 1 to 0."_

Frisk raised her hand. "Hey goat-mom, permission to say 'crap'?"

"Permission granted," she growled in that voice she usually gets when Asgore tries to act soppy.

"Holy crap that guy's a- wait... I'm not allowed to say that word. And I was nice to him!" She exclaimed.

"And that's why I killed the thing!" Chara announced.

Sans's shoulders drooped, his eye-sockets closed, nodding silently. "come on, kid. let's go to grillby's."

 _ **A/N:**_ **First story:** **'Underschool'** **by: BatmanRules256**

 **Second story: '** **Time Marches Forward (Finally)'** **by: Tskui the Wolf**

 **Third story:** **'First Day of School'** **by: EdwardTheFullmetalMidget**

 **Until next time, peoples! (Also, I need any puns possible because I suck at coming up with them. So, if anyone has any, please P.M. Or review them, thnx)**


	8. Uncreative CHARActers

"So today, we're going to be making our own fanfictions," Frisk told her gathered monster friends; Undyne, Alphys, Chara and Asriel.

"Shall we make it a challenge?" Undyne asked, appearing excited at the prospect of a challenge.

"Sure," she answered. "and we can have the readers vote on the best?"

"Sounds good."

"I bet I'll win!" Chara announced.

"Not if I can help it!" Asriel smirked.

"Okay, let's get started!"

 _ **-A little while later**_

 __"Is everyone finished?" Frisk asked.

"Yep!"

"Mhmm!"

"Okay, let's see what you guys got."

 _ **-Undyne**_

 __ _Walking down the freezing roads of Snowdin, the young monster shivered. It was so cold and lonely without her parents. Her parents... she blinked away a stream of tears. She didn't want to think about it. She heard footsteps behind her, and quickly turned to face them._

 _…_

 _…_

 _But nobody came._

 _Feeling colder and more miserable than ever, she continued to make her way, her feet numb with cold. She heard the footsteps again, and once more turned to an empty space. A sigh wracked her body as she began to make her way home again. Where was her home? She knew where it was, but she didn't know how to get there._

 _She decided it was best to ask for directions. She went to the nearest door and knocked. "H-hi?"_

 _"Go away!" The voice hissed from the other side. "I don't care."_

 _"B-but-"_

 _"Go_ away _!"_

 _Tearing up again, she turned from the door and made her way back across Snowdin. Soon, she found herself in the snowy forest. Another door loomed in the distance, and she didn't even realize as her legs carried her faster and faster towards it to break down in front of it, knocking furiously. "Please... help me!" She cried._

 _"Oh, I think I heard someone!" A voice answered from the other side._

 _"What did you hear, Tori?"_

 _"Who's in there?" She called, knocking again._

 _She heard creaking from the other side and the door opened, revealing two tall goat monsters, one white with tan markings, and the other being a pure snowy white, both of them wearing matching purple robes with the royal symbol printed on them. "Oh, hello!" The female goat monster smiled, instantly warming the little monster up. "I am Toriel!"_

 _"Well, gosh, it's not every day we find a little monster on our doorstep. My name is Asgore."_

 _"What's you're name, little monster?"_

 _"I-I don't have a name," she said shakily._

 _"Well! We'll just have to fix that, shall we? Come on in, little monster. Make yourself at home!"_

 _She blinked at the goat monster, suddenly unsure of herself._

 _"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in." She reached down and grasped her hand, patting it with one soft hand. "Welcome to you're new home, little monster!"_

"Wow, Undyne! I didn't know you wrote like that!" Frisk exclaimed.

Alphys blushed. "R-remember the letter?" She asked.

Frisk blinked. "The one I tried throwing away, and she gave me Undyne's Letter EX instead?" She asked.

"Yep!" Undyne grinned.

"Okay, who's next?"

 _ **-Alphys**_

 __"Wait!" Frisk interrupted. "Alphys..."

"Yeah, let's _not_ let her do her's..." Chara murmured.

"Agreed," Asriel nodded.

 _ **-Chara**_

 _Several wondrous things had happened since the monsters escaped Mt. Ebott two years ago. Papyrus was finally learning how to make proper spaghetti, Sans was able to relax for real, Toriel and Asgore had settled back down (with their favorite houseplant, Flowey), Mettaton was making it big, Napstablook was feeling less like garbage, and even Undyne and Alphys seemed relaxed and happy. Of course, they all still had deep connections with their savior, Frisk._

 _Frisk actually lived with Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus, since the skele-bros had really nowhere else to go. Undyne and Alphys were more like aunt figures, and they lived together._

 _None of them would've allowed Frisk on the internet if they knew what would happen._

 _"Wow!" She cried happily. "You got internet!?"_

 _Toriel stood a few feet behind her, smiling warmly as always. "It's what you asked for, my child," she said in the soft, gentle voice she used for her adopted daughter._

 _Grinning widely, Frisk wasted no time in utilizing the new abundance of information. One day, however, was a different story. Unable to contain her emotions (a mixture of excitement, fear, and triumph), she ended up calling all of her friends to the house._

 _Frisk turned to look seriously at the monsters gathered behind her. "Have you heard of... fanfictions?"_

Frisk sighed. "Chara, what did we tell you about stealing fanfictions?"

"Hey, that sounds familiar," Asriel muttered.

"You doof, that's _our_ fanfiction!" Undyne growled.

" **Oooh, picky picky** ," Chara hissed. **"Fine, Asri, you're turn."**

Sticking his nose slightly in the air, Asriel propped the computer on his lap.

- _ **Asriel**_

 _"Do you think Dad'll like it?" Asriel asked, feeling the warm fuzz of the sweater beneath his paws._

 _"Oh, of course,_ Asri _," Chara agreed, the faintest tint of a sneer in his voice._

What's wrong with him? _Asriel wondered. He's been acting really weird lately..._

 _"Hey Asriel," Chara started, and Asriel perked his ears._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I was wondering...how do you feel about getting back to the surface?"_

 _"I would love that more than anything, you should know that, Chara," Asriel replied honestly._

 _"Well, I know a way to get there," he gave the goat monster a wicked grin._

 _Asriel gasped, before lowering his voice so his mom and dad didn't hear. "What is it?"_

 _"You see," he brought him closer so that his face was inches away from the monster's ear. "I eat the buttercups Dad has in his garden," he started, his plan unfolding as he explained it. "Then, when I am on the brink of death, take my SOUL."_

 _"But Chara! Wouldn't that kill you?"_

 _He chuckled, his voice lowering even further. "Of course, but I care more about you getting to the surface than my own life. It'll be fun! And when you get there, we can play again, like old times!"_

"It wasn't fun,"Asriel took in a shuddering breath. "It wasn't..."

He was on the brink of tears, and it took a moment to realize that it wasn't just a fanfiction, but him recalling that point of his life.

Even Chara teared up. "Was that really how it was like?" He fretted. "Asri... I'm sorry."

Undyne threw her arms around the two old friends, grinning madly. "Fuhuhuhu! Those were the good days, weren't they, Alphys?"

Alphys didn't say anything, but replied with a blush.

"Well, since that's everyone, I guess that's the end of this chapter," Frisk informed the audience. She nodded to the other monsters.

" _ **Hey!**_ **Don't forget about me!"** Chara pouted. **"Stupid narrator, forgetting about me."**

Nodded to the other monsters _and_ Chara.

 **"Better,** _ **"**_ He grumbled.

"Bye people!"


	9. Undertale

Asriel padded in, yawning. "Hey Frisk. This is the ninth chapter right? So, what game are we playing today?"

 **"Whatever it is I'm** _ **not playing it!**_ _"_ Chara shouted from the other room.

Frisk sat up in her bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "I don't know. What do you want to play, Azzy?"

"We could play Arrow Roulette," the goat-monster teased.

 **"Unless you're playing that! I'll play that with you!"**

Frisk stretched. "Sorry, I like being alive. How about..."

"i have an idea," Sans offered, hearing that Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were awake and deciding to suggest something that wouldn't send them doing stupid stuff.

"Sure, I'm kinda out. What you got, Sans?"

"we could invite everyone, and i mean _everyone,_ and play undertale."

She threw her legs over the bed, smiling. "We could get Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Napstablook, heck, we could even invite Muffet!"

"Do you even have Muffet's phone number?" Asriel asked.

"Of course. She gave it to me after we got to the surface."

"Sounds fun! _Hey Chara!_ Get in here! We're playing something fun!"

 **"No!"**

 _ **"Chara Dreemurr, you will get in here or I**_ **will** _ **turn you into a bloody pulp!**_ " Asriel screamed, turning fully into his adult form to intimidate the human.

 **"Come fight me, goat-bro!"**

" _No!"_ Frisk shouted at them. "We _don't_ need to destroy the house again!"

Grumbling, Asriel turned back into his child form and Chara appeared from his room, scarlet eyes flashing with anger at being woken up. "Come on, we're going down stairs. I'll call up everyone and we should be down there in an hour."

 _ **-1 hour and 1 minute later**_

" **Frisk! They're late!"** Chara exclaimed.

"By one minute for crying out loud, Chara, calm down!" She hissed as she opened the door for Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, and Mufffet. "Wait, didn't I also call up RG01 and RG02, and Snowdrake?" Napstablook was in there long ago, scared that he came too early.

"RG01 and RG02 were doing... whatever bunnies and dragons do, and Snowdrake was at the Monster's Pun Shack," Undyne explained.

"Ah, thank you. So anyway, I have a _very_ special game today!"

"WOWIE! IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS IN IT?!"

She chuckled. "Yes, Paps."

He pumped his fist in the air.

"THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS," Gaster muttered.

"Yep! We're playing Undertale! Who wants to go first?"

"What is this, 'Undertale', my child? Is it appropriate?"

"Perfectly," she answered. "I'll go first, I think."

 _ **-1 minute**_

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later..." Asgore read. "MT. EBOTT 201X. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return."

The game started, and the screen read: "Name the fallen human."

"Ooh! What should we call them?" Frisk asked.

"Of course, go by what you called yourself at first," Undyne answered matter-of-factily. "Chara."

Nodding, she typed in 'Chara', and the screen read, "The true name."

"I vote we read our own quotes," Asriel said.

"Great idea, Dearie!" Muffet praised.

"Who plays Flowey?" Frisk asked.

"I will, since you guys are boring and doing the pacifist run," Chara offered. "Asri will get his time." He cleared his throat. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" He read, his voice high-pitched and imitating the Flowey grin perfectly. "Hmm... You're new to the underground, aren't you? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

- _ **Five minutes**_

"Goat-Mom!" Frisk, Asriel, and Chara exclaimed simultaneously as a fireball appeared on the screen, flicking the flower away with a screech.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child," Toriel read, smiling. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

 _ **-Ten minutes**_

"Three out of every four grey rocks recommend you push them," Our narrator, Frisk, said. "Hmm, strange. Oh, a Whimsun approached meekly. Aw, poor thing, I'll SPARE you."

 _ **-Twenty minutes**_

"This cheese has been here quite a long time. It's stuck to the table," Frisk looked up at Toriel. "Hey Mom, did the mouse get the cheese?"

"Yes, my child."

"Cool! And... on to the next room. Oh! It's Napstablook!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... (are they gone yet) zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to be sleep. Move it with force? Sorry, Blooky," she apologized, clicking 'yes'. "Here comes Napstablook!" She acted, selecting 'cheer'.

"heh," Napstablook read.

The bullet box filled with, _Really not feeling up to it right now, sorry,_ and she cheered again.

"heh heh..."

She cheered once more. "Napstablook wants to show you something."

"let me try..." he then turned the acid tears upside down to form a hat. "i call it 'Dapperblook'... do you like it?"

 _Flirt._

"It looks sexy on you, Blooky," she grinned.

"oh no..."

 _ **-Forty-five minutes**_

"You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you."

"I didn't," Asgore pointed out.

"I'm just reading it!" Toriel protested, blushing as she remembered saying those very words. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? … Go to your room."

Frisk wiped tears from her eyes, moving forward.

"Do not try to stop me... This is your final warning."

She continued on.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

"Toriel blocks the way," Frisk whimpered.

At that very moment, Chara leaned over and hit fight, attacking Toriel with a painful crunch.

" _Chara!_ " Frisk cried. "What did you do _that_ for?"

Chara received a cuff around the head by Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk at the same time.

 _ **-Fifty minutes**_

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS. I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back." Toriel bent down, both in-game and out, and embraced Frisk tightly. "Goodbye, my child."

Chara, Asriel, and Frisk all held back tears, and Frisk left the Ruins. She shoved the laptop at Asriel. "You play it, she choked.

He walked up the hallway leading out of the Ruins, up into the forest of Snowdin. It was silent, minus the occasional footsteps and the snap of a heavy branch. They got to a wide gate when a shadowed figure walked up behind them.

"Human." Sans read. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

 _ **-One and a half hours**_

"Eh, what's this? There's 30G in this one," Frisk examined, watching Asriel finish the field of snow poffs. "Okay, and... tiny mound, giant dog, hello Greater Dog!" She smiled.

"Um, Frisk, how do I do this one?" He asked.

"Beckon, pet, play, pet, pet," she answered, confused on how she knew it so well.

"Okay, got it..." he murmured, doing as she said, smiling as the tiny dog popped out of his armor and licked Frisk's sprite.

 _ **-One hour and forty-five minutes**_

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST ME WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGIVE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! OOH! I LOVE THIS GAME!" Papyrus cheered. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR... . . . NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" And he nearly screamed in delight when his theme started playing.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT. THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK!'." The bullet box filled with blue bones, and Asriel stayed perfectly still, not expecting the SOUL to turn blue and be hit with a low bone.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

 _ **-Two hours and fifteen minutes**_

"EVERYTHING YOU DO... EVERYTHING YOU SAY... IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS... HMM... WELL, I'M FLATTERED YOU CARE SO MUCH. BUT MAYBE COOL IT A LITTLE BIT...? YOU ARE A VERY NICE PERSON. I'M GLAD WE'RE FRIENDS. BUT I THINK YOU CAN REACH YOUR MAX POTENTIAL... IF YOU LIVE MORE FOR YOUR OWN SAKE, RATHER THAN JUST FOR MINE," Papyrus gave his signature grin.

"Why didn't you choose to flirt?" Frisk asked.

"Because! That's just weird!" Asriel exclaimed.

"NYEH, BUT-BUT FRISK AND I DATED!" He exclaimed.

"OH, DID YOU?" Mettaton asked. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, DARLING! THAT WOULD'VE MADE A FANTASTIC SHOW!"

"HMM, PERHAPS... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, PAPYRUS?" Gaster wondered.

Frisk blushed. "We hanged out!"

"IT WAS A DATE!" Papyrus protested.

 _ **-Two and a half hours**_

"H... HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT... UHHH... REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER... ...HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM?"

"Hey Paps, why are you so scared of me here?" Undyne asked.

"YOU'RE SCARY!" he exclaimed.

"Fuhuhuhu, that's right!"

"Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID!" He went on. "I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! …WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...? W-W-WELL... NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END... I FAILED. ...W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF... BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE... YOU SEE... … … I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

Asriel blinked, then forced the laptop into Undyne's lap. "You take it," he muttered.

She grinned, then started to move. In game, she took a few steps forward then summoned her magic spear, staring down at the moving grass for a few moments before stepping back and disappearing into the shadows. "Well, that's freaky..." she murmured. "Cool!"

 _ **-Three hours and fifteen minutes**_

"It sounds like it came from over here... Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Are you okay? Here, get up... … Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is-" The screen cut to white as the narrator, Frisk, read the line. She blinked. "Wait a minute... _that was you! Wasn't it, Asriel!_ "

"Yeah, when I feel," Chara added.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe," Asriel smiled. "Anyway, moving on."

"Psst, hey, Undyne, how come you seemed to change so much when you took your helmet off?" Frisk asked.

"Because, it makes me look cooler if I act mysterious," she whispered back, before realizing she said 'look cooler'.

Frisk grinned. "You've spent too much time around Papyrus, haven't you?"

"Yep!"

 _- **Three hours and twenty minutes**_

"Hahaha... It's just like you to run away," Chara grumbled. They had him play Mad Dummy, and he didn't like it. "I am a ghost that lived inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until... YOU...! You... Shucks! You were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre. Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world."

"Wow, what an analogy," Frisk murmured to Asiel, who nodded.

"Human! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!"

"As I said."

 _ **-Three hours and forty-five minutes**_

"Well, after twenty-five fricking minutes, I've finally beat the Mad Dummy," Undyne muttered, making her way out of the trash zone.

"hey... my house is up here... in case you want to see... or in case... you don't..."

"BLOOKY! LOVE YOURSELF!" Mettaton exclaimed. "SMILE!"

The ghost forced a half-smile, followed up by his cousin hugging him happily. "THAT'S BETTER!"

 _ **-Four hours**_

"You feel... something," Frisk narrated. "You're filled with detemmienation, wait, what?" She blinked, rereading it. "deTEMMIEnation? How in the _world_ did I not notice this before?"

 _ **-Four and a half hours**_

"... Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King ASGORE Dreemurr... … will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface from humanity... And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. … Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or I'll tear it from your body."

Frisk gulped. "U-Undyne, you are _so_ freaky."

In-game, she summoned her spear and charged at Frisk, the screen fading to black into the attack screen when suddenly, Monster Kid burst from the bushes. Even though she remembered the even, Frisk shivered.

 _ **-Four hours and forty-five minutes**_

"You got sooooooo lost," Frisk grinned.

"So!" Undyne spat. "Here!" She shoved the laptop to Alphys. " _You_ take it!"

"O-Okay."

"Yo! Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something. … Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before..."

"Okay, cool, **no one cares** ,"Chara growled, skipping the dialogue to Kid falling off the bridge.

"Hey!" Asriel exclaimed.

"I wanted to read that!" Frisk pouted.

"Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!" Undyne took a few steps towards the sprite, and Alphys moved quickly enough to help up Monster Kid.

He turned to glare at Undyne. "Yo! If... If y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first."

She took a few steps backwards and walked off screen.

"She's gone... Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice though, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. … man, I should REALLY go home... I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!"

She went forward, just a few rooms away was the arena to fight Undyne. She cautiously walked up to the cave.

"Seven," Undyne said mysteriously. "Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago... … believe it or not, the whole reason I didn't tell you is because I forgot," she admitted. "But that's not the point! No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY. WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!? NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her helmet came off. "YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!"

Asriel started humming 'Hopes and Dreams'.

"WRONG HOPES AND DREAMS!" She exclaimed. "Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool..."

"You mean, 'history'," Frisk giggled.

"ALPHYS'S MANGAS MADE ME THINK HUMANS WERE COOL!" Undyne corrected loudly. "... with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! Wait, I don't remember saying that!" She protested. "Frisk, did you kill me in a previous run? I don't think that matters but now I'm curious."

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe?"

"Oh my God Frisk I will kill you!" She exclaimed, summoning a spear.

" _Anyway!"_

 **"Oh, I give up, I'm taking the game!"** Chara exclaimed.

" _Don't you dare! Asriel! Take the game!"_ Frisk snatched the laptop and shoved it towards the goat monster, who took it.

"You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" Undyne went on. "IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!"

 _ **-Seven hours**_

"I was supposed to run the whole time!?"

 _ **-Seven and a half hours**_

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for you extra-private, one-on-one training?"

"Oh God, Undyne, that sounds so weird!" Frisk exclaimed.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" She screamed.

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FREIND!" Papyrus answered happily.

"Hi, I don't think we've... … ..."

"..."

"Why don't. You two. Come in?

"HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN!"

"She didn't really, did she?" Undyne asked.

"WELL, NO, BUT IT HELPED!" he protested.

"Uhh... thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others. So are we ready start?"

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" They all shared a smile as Papyrus jumped out the window with a crash.

"... So why are YOU here? To rub you victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?"

"Yeeeeees," Asriel grinned. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-"

"Merry Christmas!" Frisk laughed.

"Well I've got news for you, BRAT. You're on MY battlefield now. And you ARENT going to humiliate me. I'LL TELL you what's going to happen. We're going to hang out. We're going to have a good time. We're going to become "friends." You'll become so enamored with me... YOU'LL be the one feeling humiliated for your actions! Fuhuhuhuhu! It's the perfect revenge! Err... Why don't you have a seat?"

 _ **-Eight hours**_

"OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES... … TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!"

Dancing lights filled the screen as Mettaton showed himself for the first time in the game.

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW!"

 **"And I can already tell I won't care,** " Chara grumbled.

 _ **-Eleven hours**_

"So, Hotland is hard," Asriel mused, standing in front of Muffet. She had defeated him for the thirty-second time.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu~~!" Muffet giggled. "If only Frisk had eaten a doughnut during our battle! It might not have lasted as long!

Asriel face-pawed. "Oh, you, are, _joking_!"

 _ **-Thirteen hours**_

" _Finally!"_ Asriel shouted, clicking the switch on Mettaton's back. "I've finally gotten past Hotland and the Core!"

"Yay?" Frisk answered.

"Here! You take it then!" He pushed the computer towards Frisk. "Have _fun_!"

 _ **-Thirteen and a half hours**_

" _Die Mettaton EX!"  
_

 _**-Fourteen hours**_

"Okay, at New Home, about to fight Asgore. Who thought we'd get this far?" She asked.

"I didn't!" Undyne volunteered.

 _ **-Fifteen hours**_

" _Die Photoshop Flowey!"_

 _**-Nineteen hours**_

"You know what!?" Frisk hissed, raging at Photoshop Flowey, who had killed her for the one-hundredth-thirty-second time. "I am _so_ done!" She glared at everyone around her, before realizing they were asleep. With a sigh, she closed the computer, then got up and walked away, leaving a pile of monsters and Chara in the living room.

 ** _A/N:_ I am setting up a poll on my profile page for the next game the Undertale characters play. The options will be 1) Arrow Roulette or 2) Monopoly. Any other ideas I might add for a later chapter, but I need to be able to know what the game is. Don't think I don't like your idea if I don't feature it, it just probably means I don't know the rules. Cya, peeps!**

 **EDIT: This is officially the highest ranking story in reviews, favorites, AND followers I own. Thank you all so much! Now time to beat What This World Has to Offer in views wise. This one has about 3898 views and we need to beat 8941 and counting. Let's do this! You guys are all freaking awesome in every way, shape, and form!**


	10. Chara Will Do Anything For A Cookie

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys, just wanted to warn you I may/may not update as often as I usually do (which is not terribly often, but you know what I mean) because my computer is being stupid and having some technical difficulties and is being loud and I can't think and yadda yadda yadda, so I'm using my dad's computer… which only has Microsoft Word… when I'm used to Open Office… yay? So, in conclusion, please cut me some slack for awhile.**

"Geeeeeeeeet dunked on!" Chara died for the Umpteenth time. He had lost track of how many times a very certain smiley trash-bag had murdered him, and, since he never tried before and was so irritated, he just wanted to end the fight, even if it meant sparing him.

Worst mistake ever.

"Sans! Stop killing me!" He exclaimed out loud.

"nah. it's much too fun," The short skeleton replied. He was lying on the couch, Chara sitting not too far from his feet. Frisk was in the kitchen, which was close enough to the living room to hear every word the two shared, assisting Papyrus in making an edible dish of spaghetti.

"Do you know what we could do?" The girl offered, walking into the room to sit on the other side of Chara.

"Not fanfictions?" He groaned, leaning back pathetically.

"Exactly that! Congrats, Chara! Here's a cookie!" She produced a chocolate chip cookie out of virtually nowhere.

"Make it chocolate chunk," he grumbled. "then we can talk."

"It is," she replied cheerfully, pushing it towards him. He snatched it away and, finding it was exactly what he asked for, began gnawing on it like a squirrel eating a nut.

"Fine," he grumbled through a mouthful of cookie. "Show us what the magnificent Frisk has to offer _this_ time."

"Well, you might like them," she giggled.

"And why's that?"

"Both of them got our genders right!" She cheered gleefully.

 _She walked through the foyer and carefully opened one of the large doors. "Hello?"_

 _At first, Frisk thought that the visitor was a digging monster of some kind despite his human shape. His young face, similar in color and complexion to hers, was overlaid with a strange aspect Frisk couldn't put her finger on. He was roughly Frisk's size, wearing a green and yellow parka too big for him, the sleeves ripped and the wrists, his hands caked in dirt. His jeans were similarly oversized and ragged at the ankles, his boots bent out of shape- even the steel toes were severely warped and dented, the steel shining thought beneath the filth. And then Frisk saw the scabbarded knife at his hip and the heart-shaped locket at his neck. Startled, she grasped and took a large step back just as he quietly said, "Hi, Frisk."_

"Ooh! Is that me? I hope that's me!" Chara said happily, all anger forgotten.

 _"That_ _ **voice**_ _-"Asriel started, launching himself out of his chair and flying towards the door. One glimpse was all it took: "_ _ **Chara?!"**_

"Yeeeeeeeesssss!"

 _The reaction was instant. Nearly everyone else rushed to the foyer, jostling for space, dropping forks and toppling chairs. Sans' left eye was glowing a brilliant shade of cyan. Asmodeus was fumbling in his pocket for his phone. Gaster was on the ceiling and his hands were out, all of them, floating around him in a random, threatening pattern next to four ready gasterblasters. Even Papyrus' grin had turned nasty. Victoria, seeing everyone else's reactions, sat frozen in place, her hands alight. Only Toriel and Asgore remained calm._

"Man, it doesn't seem like they like me very much," Chara observed.

"Well, that was a later chapter," Frisk explained. "Aaaaaaaaaaand you _were_ kind of the main bad guy just about the whole time. And by the way, your name is Charles."

"It is?" He wondered aloud.

"Apparently."

He laughed a bit half-heartedly. "My name is Charles Darkspawn," he snickered. "What a name created by fanfiction writers!"

"So, on to the other one?"

" **No,** " he said decisively.

"What about for a Chara-snack?" She asked, holding out another cookie which he promptly snatched and chewed on it without biting any piece off, making loud gnawing sounds. "That's settled. On to the next one!"

"Augh… **god** , what did I do… y-yesterday?"

 _Chara groaned and turned away from the sunlight hitting his face. His stomach and head were killing him, he was somehow wearing Papyrus's birthday crown, his shirt was mysteriously gone, and everything was so_ _ **obnoxiously loud**_ _. He put a hand to his temple in order to mentally review what happened yesterday: the reunion, the party, the cake that descended from the gods, Sans' dare…_

…

 _ **Sans' dare.**_

" _heh, hey kiddo. i bet ya can't eat that last half a' cake in under twenty minutes."_

 _"Even with half gone I couldn't finish this in an hour."_

 _He shrugged, chuckling. "_ _… bawk."_

 _…_

 _"What was that, you smiling pile of trash?"_

 _"what? i didn't say anythi- bawk bawk. whoops, 'scuse me pal, didn't mean to bawk bawk baaaawk."_

 _Chara idly remembered indescribable rage filling his entire body, DETERMINATION clouding his mind._

 _"WHY YOU LITTLE- BRING IT_ _ **ON**_ _. I'LL DUNK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE SINGLE SKELETON WHO DID WORSE THAN A QUADRUPLE AMPUTEE ON THE COURT!"_

"well, i'm no sherlock **bones** but i don't think-"

"SHADDUP SANS I'M READING!" Frisk and Chara hissed simultaneously.

 _Sans gave a grating chuckle. "_ _guess i musta_ _ **bawked**_ _up the wrong tree, huh?"_

 _His last memory was sticking both hands firmly into the cake's sides, expression grim._

"Man, I wish _I_ could've seen that!" Frisk smiled. " _That_ would've been fun."

"naw, don't stop now, kid. it's getting' pretty **gouda**."

"W-was that a cheese pun? For CRYING OUT LOUD SANS CHEESE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-" Chara stopped, mid-outburst when the skeleton busted out a can of spray cheese.

"although it _did_ seem a little **cheesy,** i thought it was pretty **grate.** "

"Sans, Sans stop, cheese has _nothing_ to do with this!" Frisk urged.

"you may say i have an addition to cheese puns," he went on. "it's only **mild** though."

"I WILL HAT E CHEESE FOREVER NOW!"

"how **dairy!?** "

"Sans! I'm serious! Stop or I _will call Undyne!_ "

"oh, undyne? heh, she can put up one **halibut** fight, can't she?"

"Sans! Please don't! Not again!"

"though i guess she **cod** do better."

"Sans I hate your sense of humor!"

He chuckled. "and this is why i **trout** you **buoys** and **gils** would **mak-o** it as a **cod** median."

Chara audibly groaned.

" **Whale** then, Chara," Frisk joined in. "You **sea** riously don't look like you're having

much **pun**. If you can do better, let **minnow** , you **krill-** joy."

"This can't be happening," he growled.

"Chara if I give you another cookie will you stop being mean?"

"Yes," he grumbled as Frisk handed him another chocolate chunk cookie to gnaw on. "This is my curse," he whispered, too quietly for them to hear. "This is what I get for coming back with Asri, isn't it? Can I be a flower again?"

 ** _A/N:_ Fanfiction #1: Inseperable by: UnderAnon**

 **Fanfiction #2: Bonetrousle by: Beanus**


	11. Flufffics

Frisk looked at her gathered friends very seriously. Chara, Asriel, Sans, and Undyne sat at the table, hyper-aware of what she was going to do. "Okay, class-"

"You're not my teacher," Undyne grumbled. " _I_ am _your_ teacher!"

"Today we will be reading two fanfictions specially picked out by a very certain random force called the author. And because she's the author we have to do what she says."

"do i have the right to be slightly freaked out?"

"Permission granted, Sansy, because the fanfictions to read today are only the heaviest shipping fics she could find! Today, we will be reading the fanfictions Love Will Never Be Bad and Flowey's Growing Soul. Who'd like to start?"

"Question:" Asriel raised his hand.

"Yes, Asri?"

"Who are they shipping?"

"Glad you asked, my goat-bro buddy! The first is only a Charisk fic-" she shivered slightly. "and only the finest Sansey fic!"

"Sansey being...?"

Sans and Chara groaned. "Sans and Flowey," Chara groaned. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Mhmm!" She grinned wildly. "Which one first, guys?"

"I say we do Charisk first!" Undyne exclaimed, pounding her fist against the table. Chara and Asriel stared in shock at the brand new crack in the wood.

"Okay, though it might be slightly longer than usual because there's quite a bit of dialogue in the part she picked out."

"Who's 'she'?" Chara asked suspiciously. "It isn't the author, is it? You're just using an excuse."

"Yeah," her grin grew bigger. "I meant me. I am here to torture you."

 _I don't get a response for about a minute. "I'm fine Frisk, just some sickness... Frisk can you go into my nightstand and grab the white box in the second drawer?"_

 _"Okay Chara, I'm opening the door and putting clothes in"_

 _I do so and go back to the nightstand, opening the second drawer I find a small white box labeled_ _ **'For After Marriage'**_ _I look confused at it but grab it and bring it into the bathroom. I go into the bathroom to see Chara has at least put a shirt on before she went back to puking "Here Chara, I'll set it on the sink"_

 _I don't get a reply but she does give me a thumbs up, I walk out of the bathroom and grab my phone, deciding to call my Boss for the day off[HOI! THIS IS TEMMIE!]_

"You work... for TEMMIE!" Chara suddenly exclaimed. "For crying out- WHY DID I MARRY YOU IN THIS FANFIC?"

"You married her?" Asriel asked, snickering.

"Not to mention, Chara is a chick here, and I can only assume it's a male Frisk by the- ehem- later content," Undyne pointed out.

"Wait... what-"

"NEVERMIND THAT!" Frisk cut him off.

 _[Hi Temmie, It's Frisk the human listen I-]_

 _[HOI HOOMAN, HOW WEDING?]_

 _[It was good Temmie, listen I need the day off, my wife is sick]_

 _[OKAY!]_

 _With that they hang up, sometimes I wonder why I work for that monster, but he sure is nice. Chara stays in the bathroom for awhile, I call Sans to ask for his advice_

"tip: **don't call sans to ask for his advice.** " The skeleton gave a chuckle.

 _[hey kiddo, what's up?]_

 _[Sans! I need help, Chara is in the bathroom throwing up]_

 _[relax kid, tell me what happen]_

 _[Well we woke up, and Chara turned a shade of green befo-]_

 _[hold up a second kid, what did you two do last night?]_

 _I turn bright red, thank goodness Sans can't see me [We... We... uh...]_

 _[did you get "frisky"]_

Suddenly, Undyne burst out into laughter so hard she was gasping for breath. Everyone sat quietly until she finally got her breath back, pointing at Frisk with a shaky finger. "Oh God, I see where this is going!" she started laughing again.

 _He laughs into the phone. [Y-Yes Sans, we did]_

More laughter from Undyne, and Sans was joining in too.

 _[did you use protection?]_

Undyne and Sans couldn't stop laughing, and Chara was turning a bright shade of red. "Don't go on," Chara pleaded. Asriel joined Undyne and Sans in the death-by-laughing circle.

 _I go pale [No...]_

 _[there's your problem, Chara might be pregnant kid]_

Laughter erupted through the room, now not just Sans, Undyne, and Asriel, but someone else too. _"Get out of here Gaster I can hear your gosh-darn laughing!"_ Chara screamed.

 _I'm officially speechless, Chara... Pregnant... Us... Parents... [Sans I'm going to have to call you back]_

 _[alright ki-]_

 _I hang up and run to the bathroom door, banging on it "Chara! I'm coming in!"_

 _"Alright"_

 _I walk in to see Chara is now fully dressed and has a weird bar looking device in her hand, I recognize it from health class to know it's a pregnancy test, and Chara is staring at it in awe "Chara?"_

 _She looks at me, tears begin to form in her eye_

" **Don't say it** ," Chara growled. No one can hear themselves think for the next half a mile.

 _ **Half a mile away...**_

"Honey, what is that noise?" A woman asks her husband.

"It's just your imagination, sweetheart, go back to bed."

"I can't think, it's so loud."

The man sits up, sighing. "I heard it, but maybe if we ignore it it will go away."

"But what _is_ it?"

"It's probably those insane monsters living half a mile away."

 _ **Back at the house...**_

 _"Frisky... I'm... I'm pregnant"_

Chara falls to the ground, unconscious. "Whelp, that worked," Frisk laughed, though quieter and more embarrassed than her friends. "Wake Chara back up so we can go to the next one."

"I got it," Undyne volunteered, pulling a bucket of ice water out a virtually nowhere and dumping it on the boy's head. He shot up, spluttering.

Almost instantly, he curled into a fetal position and gently rocked himself back and forth. "Me and Frisk..." he shivered.

 _ **FLOWEY:**_ _(whispering) Thank you Sans. You... knew how nervous I was but... you were ever so gentle with me. I'm glad I stayed with you... (smiles) I love you..._

 _ **SANS**_ _: (murmured) I... love you too, Flowey._

 _Sans didn't wake up but probably heard Flowey's voice in his sleep. Again the flower chuckled at his new love... but Flowey then sighed, he felt there was one more think to do._

It was Frisk's turn to join Undyne in the death-by-laughing party, while Chara, Asriel, and Sans had similar expressions of fear, though a hint of mild curiosity in Chara's case. "Now this is something I've never seen before," Chara mused. "Luckily Asri over her remembers Flowey better than I do, because Frisk was boring and did a pacifist in real life."

 _He slowly got up... he knew where they exchanged love wasn't far from the cliff where Flowey was going to end his life. Flowey took a deep breath and slowly walked towards that very cliff but before saying something to Sans._

 _ **FLOWEY:**_ _I'll be back soon, my love..._

It didn't take long to realize that Asriel and Sans had long since passed out in terror, and she was reading to a cruelly curious Chara, oh yeah, and Undyne was still trying to get a hold of her laughter.

"Sans -pant- and Flowey -pant- this is beautiful!" She gasped. Chara whacked her across the head.

"Screw you, fishy," he spat.

"THINK FAST CHARA!" Frisk suddenly exclaimed, chucking a cookie at full force at him, which he expertly caught with one hand without looking at her and took a bite out of it.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna... go..." She looked down to see that Asriel had woken up, and was crawling towards the door to the room. Sans, however, had not woken up.

"Good idea, Asri," she whispered back, slowly following the goat monster away from where Chara unsheathed his knife and Undyne got enough breath back to summon her spear. "This could get bad quickly."

"What about Sans? What if he gets hurt?" Asriel asked, clearly worried about his friend's 1 HP.

"If he gets even poked, heh, well, we could say bye to both of them and half the house. Hurry! Don't look back they can smell fear!" She hurriedly pushed her brother farther down the hall.

 ** _A/N:_ Fanfiction #1: Love Will Never Be Bad By: Mr. Charisk**

 **Fanfiction #2: Flowey's Growing Soul By: PizzaCatDavid**

 **Thank all of you fanfiction writers who allow me to use your stories, thank you all for reading, and reviews and requests are appreciated deeply! =D**


	12. Chara Vs Undyne: Battle of Awesomeness

"Let's go, one-on-one!" Chara challenged.

With a mad grin, Undyne summoned her spear. "You can try to beat me!"

 **Chara's SOUL is called out to FIGHT.**

"Hmm, odd," the first human mused. "My SOUL... it's turning red again."

"Not for long!"

 **Undyne swipes her spear across the bullet board, turning Chara's Christmas colored SOUL green again.**

"Back to old tricks, eh, Undyne?"

 **Chara FIGHTS. Undyne is brought down to one health.**

Undyne stared blankly at her HP bar, mouth half open. "How did you...?"

 **Undyne is SPARING Chara.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Chara FIGHTS.**

Undyne fell to the ground, grasping at the knife wound on her chest. "Heh, after all this time... two shots and... No!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Chara raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? **Bring out your Undying form!"**

"You want to see my Undying form? I'LL SHOW YOU MY UNDYING FORM!" She roared, and, in a flash of light, took on the True Heroine form. " **Let's fight, shall we, Chara** **?** "

 **Chara FIGHTS. Undyne the Undying takes little damage.**

 **"You are weak!"** She hissed.

 **Undyne fills the bullet box with a volley of spears.**

"Hey! No fair! I practiced your Undying move set! That's a normal attack you have." 

**Chara FIGHTS. Undyne the Undying takes little damage.**

 **"You want my powerful move set? You'll get it!"**

 **Undyne fixes Chara's SOUL in the center of the screen, sending a fast-paced collection of yellow bullets at him, then swipes his SOUL with her spear again, turning it back to it's green and red state.**

"That's better!"

 **Chara FIGHTS. Undyne the Undying takes little damage.**

 **Undyne enlarges the bullet box, then sends circles of spears at his SOUL.**

Chara panted, then looked down at his HP.

 **Chara: HP: 4/48**

"48!" He exclaimed. "What happened to my super high LV? I used to have 99 HP!"

 **Chara uses Monster Candy. Gained +10 health.**

 **"This is not your SOUL anymore, Chara."** Undyne growled. " **You are only have a Level of Violence of a puny 8."**

 **Undyne shrinks the bullet box and places three spears inside at the bottom, shooting up at random times.**

 **Chara: HP 14/48**

He gritted his teeth. _Why did I only stock up on Monster Candies...? Wait!_

 **Chara uses Pie. Gained Full Health.**

Undyne began to sweat. Not wanting to take away from the battle, she wiped her forehead and continued with the momentary stare-off between turns. Blue drops fell to the floor, and Chara grinned. "What's wrong? Getting too hot for you?"

Frantic knocking sounded from the door. "Chara? Undyne? Are you two okay?"

 _Drat! Frisk!_ "We're fine, Frisk!"

Undyne turned to the door, stared at it blankly for a few moments, then destroyed it with a single spear, showing that it was Frisk, Alphys, and Gaster. Alphys stepped back for a moment, eyes wide with shock, then sprinted over to Undyne's True Heroine form and hugged her fiercely. "Undyne!" She cried. "What happened!?" 

"STAY BACK, ALPHYS," Gaster warned, pulling a syringe from his lab coat pocket.

 **W. D. Gaster's SOUL is called out to FIGHT.**

"UNDYNE, BE CAREFUL," the Royal Scientist told her cautiously, stepping a few paces forward with the syringe held out.

 **Both SOULS are put into an enlarged bullet box and sends circles of spears at them both.**

Gaster stared at her, then at his HP.

 **WingDing Gaster: HP 0.01/1**

"That's where Sans gets it!" Frisk breathed.

Alphys snatched the syringe from Gaster's petrified hand and sticks it into Undyne's chest, pulling a decent amount of a glowing red liquid from it, and Undyne fell, slowly regaining her previous form.

"What is it?" Chara asked, expecting the answer to be, 'blood'.

"Liquid DETERMINATION," she replied, still staring at the syringe. "This is what gets her into that form. Any longer in it and she would've melted." 

"Would -cough- not have," Undyne rasped, holding her chest where the syringe was stuck.

"Besides, I have a better idea if you want to kill each other," Frisk offered.

"And what's that?" Alphys asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"A little game I like to call 'Russian Roulette'? You see, I set up a poll, and only one person voted, and they voted for this game. But I really meant to put Arrow Roulette but I messed up so yeah now we are going to play this come on." She tugged at Chara's yellow and green sleeve.

 **W. D. Gaster, Undyne, and Chara's SOULS are recalled to their bodies.**

"How do you play?" He asked.

"You take a revolver," she started, pulling the corresponding gun out of thin air.

"Uh-huh."

"You put one bullet in, spin the barrel, then pull the trigger at your head. The one to get the bullet loses."

"And dies," Chara pointed out. "Unless... Sorry Gaster, you and Sans are not allowed to play. With your 1 HP and all that."

"OKAY, FINE. BUT YOU AND FRISK SHOULDN'T PLAY EITHER. YOU TWO ARE HUMANS, NOT MONSTERS. YOU COULD GET KILLED."

"In this world..." Chara grumbled demonically. "It's _kill_ or _be killed_. I lived with that my whole life. I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE DEATH HANGING OVER YOUR HEAD."

"Good point," Frisk mused. "And everyone tried to kill me, so yay! Back to the old game of dying or not dying!"

The participants were Papyrus, who looked overjoyed at playing something even though no one told him what it was; Undyne, who forced them to let her play, even though she had little health left after her DETERMINATION was drained; Chara, who just glared at everyone; and Asriel, who looked a little sick as though remembering Chara's suicide. Gaster forced Frisk to not play.

"First up: Papyrus!" Frisk heard Chara let out a half-hearted cheer. "Here's the gun, spin the barrel, shoot yourself."

"BUT- BUT HUMAN! WHAT IF-"

"It won't, Papyrus," Frisk interrupted.

He nodded, then put the revolver to his head... and shot. _Click_. Frisk relaxed.

"Next up, Undyne! Who has less than half of her health left!" Asriel cheered this time.

"Fuhuhuhu! I sure hope I get it! That'll show you just how strong us monsters are!" She put the gun to her head and shot. _Click._

"Chara Dreemurr, come on up."

"Naw, let Asri go first," Chara offered, his grin widening.

"Oooookkkaaaaayyyy. Prince Asriel Dreemurr!" 

He shook, then picked up the gun. _Click._ He sighed heavily. Then, all eyes rested on Chara. It was this that decided if someone lost or not. As though in slow motion, Chara lifted the gun to his temple. _BANG!_

The whole room was filled with an awful ringing, broken by Chara's dark laugh. "Haha! That was fun!"

 **Chara: HP 2/48**

They all relaxed. Chara certainly had a bullet hole in his head, but his 'measly' Level of Violence of 8 was enough to absorb the taken damage. Then Frisk and Papyrus jumped out the window, and no one saw them again. Chara held a funeral. Naw, just kidding, about the no one seeing them again thing. Chara really did hold a funeral, but it was for his pet goldfish no one knew he had, Mr. Bubblingtonsontraota, or Bub for short.

"Also, Chara," Frisk whispered. "How do you pronounce your name?"

"What do you mean?" he murmured back.

"Like, Chair-uh, Car-a, Char-a, Care-uh, which is it?"

"You do it right," he told her.

"But _how?"_

"Okay, fine, you pronounce it like-"


	13. Everyone Dies! Well, At Least Frisk

"Who wants to read a fanfiction about me getting hit by a car!?" Frisk called as soon as she walked into the house. "Undyne, Alphys, I know you two are here!"

A tired sigh echoed down the hallway leading up to Frisk's (and temporarily Chara's and Asriel's room due to Undyne destroying their old one) room. "But Friiiiiiiiiiisk!"

"Come on down here, Asri!"

Followed by Chara's strange, slithering hiss. "You can't make me!" His protest was cut off by a shrill squeak that Frisk was surprised to find out came from the First Child, and Undyne marched purposely down the stairs, Chara slung over her shoulder.

Papyrus wasted no time in appearing dramatically from the kitchen, plates of spaghetti lining his arms and a last one balanced on his head with surprising grace. "WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT THE HUMAN BEING HIT BY A CAR! NYEH! NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S FAMOUS SPAGHETTI CANNOT FIX!"

Sans followed his brother, his eye sockets drooping slightly with sleepiness (it had been at least an hour since his last nap, and he was exhausted), but they gleamed with satisfaction, one hand held high with a chef's plate balanced on it, an entire sugary pie steaming on top of it. Toriel followed with her own Butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and lastly Asgore with a tea kettle in one massive hand, and a handful of napkins in the other. "Oh! My child!" Toriel exclaimed. "Hit by a car? Oh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom, I'm fine!" Frisk insisted. "It was a-"

"Fanfiction," Toriel finished with a sigh. "Well, we have your dinner ready. How about we read the stories you have picked out, I can assume they are appropriate for your age, while we eat?"

"Sounds good," she agreed, eyeing the pie her Goat-Mom held hungrily.

 _In a nearby room, Frisk was tossing and turning. At least, they turned and then picked up their useless legs to get into a more comfortable position. They looked at the clock. 12:24 AM. Great. They officially had insomnia. But who could blame them? All they could think of was their legs and the accident._

 _Adjusting their body again, they sighed hopelessly. There was no way they could sleep with all these thoughts swimming in their head._

Frisk. I'm bored.

 _Chara's whiney voice seemed like a blessing._

 _**Well, I'm not bored but I sure am wide awake.**_

So entertain me.

 _Frisk sighed. **How do I entertain you?**_

Um you could reset and kill everybody?

 _Frisk laughed lightly. **You really are bored, aren't you?**_

All eyes turned to Chara, who glowered at them all. "I'm not like that anymore," he huffed.

"Anymore," Frisk echoed, her eyes gleaming. "You were once, though."

"i put him right, didn't i, chara?"

Chara said nothing, but refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"B-BUT OF COURSE, CHARA COULD NOT KILL ME! I'M AM FAR TOO COOL FOR EVEN THE MALE HUMAN TO KILL!"

Of course, little Cinnamon Bun Papy. Too innocent for this world.

Before Chara could reply with a 'Actually I did and enjoyed it quite a bit... until Sans beat the crap out of me', Frisk loudly interrupted by reading the next story.

 _Red was the only color Frisk could see when eyes managed to crack back open. But once again, things seemed wrong. They had just blacked out, hadn't they? Frisk was shocked to be awake so quickly, but it was pushed back by the fact that there was no pain anywhere. Focusing on the red they noticed it was a small red heart that looked so familiar to them, but was concerned to see the deep cracks and fractures along the surface. Frisk reached out, holding the heart gently, hoping it wouldn't break from the small touch. The human paused, examining something besides the heart, their hands were... rather translucent._

 _Frisk turned, looking down at the body that had a stripped sweater, hair spread among the pedals that hugged the body on either side. Panic stabbed though Frisk's mind, the heart jerking in shock as well._

 _They were_ dead.

"Do _all_ of these have to do with death or injuries?" Chara asked, his eyes gleaming evilly.

"Um... maybe...?"

Chara pumped his fists, pointing aggressively at Toriel, Undyne, and Sans. "Told you so!"

One blinked, another's eyes burned with rage, a third's blue eye flashing, the three monsters dug their hands into their pockets and produced a five dollar bill each, shoving the money into his hands.

"i'll win the next bet, chara," Sans warned.

"You're choice," Chara grinned. "How about now? I bet fifteen dollars that Frisk's next fiction is about her going genocide."

"you're on," they shook hands, eyes on both sides burning with DETERMINATION.

 **EXP, LOVE, Power...**

 _The more I obtain, the more I kill, the more I consume, the stronger I become..._

 _It's such a wonderful experience, seeing that number increase, feeling the power course through your veins as your LV rises. It's estatic. Now that I am strong, I am no longer that weak child I once was anymore. No longer will I lack the power to change anything. All because of_ Her.

 _It's because of_ Her _I am strong. She whispers such wonderful things to me, urging me to kill them all, to take that knife and reduce this disgusting, worthless world to dust._

Grumbling, Sans smacked a ten and a five into Chara's open hand, the latter nodding with a I-know-everything-before-the-thing-does look.

 _That red eyed girl, Chara, The Demon Who Comes When You Call It's Name._

"Girl," Undyne whispered to Alphys, giggling.

 _She is my friend, my guide, my companion. Together, we travel from timeline to timeline, killing and consuming everything in our path._

Out of nowhere, ERROR Sans appeared and whacked both Frisk and Chara over the head for 'taking his job', then disappeared without a word, let alone a trace.

 _With Chara by my side, we'll show this world... and all the other worlds the true meaning of kill or be killed._

"And then Sans," Frisk concluded without really reading the fanfiction. "I bet Sans straightens them out."

"Correct," Undyne grinned, looking over the story. "Yeah Sans!"

"Interesting..." Frisk's voice faded out as she delved into the pie that was brought by her Goat-Mom.

 **Fanfiction #1: Legs by ThatCrazyItalian. Fanfiction #2: Mauveine by KaelinMoshroca**

 **Fanfiction #3: My Soul To Take by Kitsune Eric**


	14. STRONGER THAN YOU! (I'M BACK BABY)

"What are you doing Undyne?" Frisk asked, her laptop closed but pressed close to her side. The fish monster was at a desk that had magically appeared in the living room with a crazed snarl on her face.

"I'M WRITING A FURIOUS NOTE!" She roared. "TO THE AUTHOR. THE STUPID AUTHOR WHO COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT US!"

"Undyne... what are you talking about?"

"SHE'S BEEN WRITING IN OTHER STORIES. OBVIOUSLY SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER THAT WE ARE HER MOST POPULAR FIC." She slammed her pen down so hard she broke the corner off of the desk. "THERE. She'll NEVER forget us again."

"Undyne! Undyne you need to calm down!" The girl cooed, making a stop motion with her hands. "Will fanfictions hel-" 

"NO FRIS- Oh fanfictions maybe." She raised her hand and stroked her chin. "Oh yeah, NO."

"How about a soooooooooong?" She pressed, raising the pitch of her voice.

"NO." 

"I heard YES!"

…

 _ **"No more running Frisk, end of the line.**_

 _ **Without Sans around, its up to me to judge you, of all of your crimes**_

 _ **And now, you're going to have a BAD TIME**_

 _ **See, kids like you think your above all the rules**_

 _ **But its up to me to prove you're just a fool!**_

 _ **So come on! Lets start this thriller!**_

 _ **Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!**_

 _ **Go ahead, try to beat me if you're able!**_

 _ **The weight of your sins is unbearable**_

 _ **You think that you can just kill me like that?**_

 _ **Well time to show I CAN FIGHT BACK!**_

 _ **You're never going to win, we shall be here together**_

 _ **Fighting within this hall of judgement forever**_

 _ **I will not hold back! I will not regret!**_

 _ **Killing you, since you'll just reset!**_

 _ **I know you're made O-O-O-O-OF**_

 _ **LO-O-O-OVE!**_

 _ **LO-O-O-OVE! (X2)**_

 _ **I won't give you a break**_

 _ **I will not show you mercy**_

 _ **You killed everyone else**_

 _ **Well, all except for me**_

 _ **Now I am all alone**_

 _ **My brother's dust at my feet**_

 _ **You will not kill me now**_

 _ **You will only feel defeat!**_

 _ **Go ahead, try to beat me if you're able!**_

 _ **You better know that Mercy's off the table**_

 _ **You say you regret the dust on your hands?**_

 _ **You should have said that, to my brother Sans!**_

 _ **Everyone I love has disappeared!**_

 _ **But everything they cared about, that's why I'm here!**_

 _ **I HOLD THEIR MERCY!**_

 _ **I HOLD THEIR VENGEANCE!**_

 _ **I HOLD DETERMINATION!**_

 _ **You are just made**_

 _ **O-O-O-O-OF**_

 _ **LO-O-O-OVE!**_

 _ **LO-O-O-OVE!**_

 _ **But I am Stronger Than You!**_

 _ **NYEH HEH HEH! HEH! HEH!**_

 _ **NYEH HEH HEH! HEH! HEH!**_

 _ **NYEH HEH HEH! HEH! HEH!**_

 _ **I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"**_

…

"OH THAT WAS A CATCHY ONE! ESPECIALLY AT THE END WITH THE 'NYEH HEH HEHS!" Papyrus cheered, leaping out of his room heroically and adopting an epic pose. Frisk had read the lyrics of course, but that didn't stop her from singing aloud with them. "BUT I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"By the way, Toriel's gonna be out today with Asgore... which means no censorship." Frisk already had a grin on her face, but it increased tenfold as she said that. She took a deep breath. "CRAP! BLOODY! HAHAHAHAH NO ONE TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT SAY! AND NO ONE TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT READ!" She placed a very royal and shouldn't-have-been-there crown on her head, albeit it was a bit too small and a bit tarnished. "MWUAHAHAHAHA! COMMENCE THE ROMANCE FICS!"

"Frisk, FRISK, relax. We don't have permission to use any romance fics!"

"And if we did I'd **stick a sock down your throat and shut you up!** "

Ah, Asriel and Chara. Fashionably late, part of the norm.

"Fine... COMMENCE THE GENOCIDE FICS!"

…

 _He held the knife in his hands, quietly looking down at his feet and biting into his lip before he slowly ascended up, up in the elevator. Silence filled his ears as he stepped out... out into a beautiful, long hallway with rising ivory pillars, the Delta Rune flanking stained glass windows on all sides as bells faintly rand through the air across the golden hall. Frisk made his way through it towards the doorway at the end before suddenly, there, in the middle, stood Sans._

 _ **"...hey. you've been busy, huh?"**_ _the skeleton inquired, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to the side._

 _Frisk's body was caked in dust. Like he'd been rolling around in it, bathing in it. The dust of innocent monsters so fully covered the ten year old boy that he almost didn't even look like a child. He looked more like an undead ghoul. His eyes were so deep brown, they were almost red, and the hand that held the knife was slightly shaking, his expression flickering back and forth between a creepy, unnerving grin that looked more like an imitation of humanity than the real thing and a quiet, contemplative gaze._

 _"_ _ **...so can I ask you a question?"**_ _The deep, normally amiable voice of Sans inquired, the skeletal monster's bony head hung low, his eyes shut, hands in the pockets of his blue ski jacket, the hoodie hung low behind his neck. "_ _ **...do you think even the worst person can change? if they just try?"**_

 __ _Frisk then did something Sans didn't expect._

 _He sighed, hung his head, and then spoke._

Spoke _._

…

"Sansy-boy, Sansy-boy, Sansy-boy," Frisk went on as though she were still reading, not taking her eyes off the page but inventing the words. "Doncha know I am better than you? In many, many ways.

"Wait wait wait stop read further ahead. This gets interesting," Asriel pointed with his fuzzy finger at the later part of the story.

…

 _"I burned... to death... in front of her. I-It-it HURT, Sans! Do you have ANY IDEA how much it hurts to die?! To BURN TO DEATH?! It was agony all over! It was nothing but endless heat and I was screaming and screaming!" Frisk screeched, gripping his hair. "ALL because she just couldn't let me out! And I sometimes keep dreaming about that, the very first time, the FIRST time I died, because the SECONDS time, oh WOW, did you NOT keep an eyesocket out for me, cuz I GOT MY HEAD CUT OFF BY ONE OF THOSE STUPID SNOWDRAKES!" Frisk screamed, shaking his fists at his side as Sans took a nervous step back._

…

"Oooh, man... the DRAMA! But seriously..."

Chara looked at Frisk expectantly. "Did it really hurt YOU that much to die?"

"Didn't it you YOU that much?" She pointed out.

"Nope. It tickled."

"Death... TICKLES?"

"Yep."

Asriel shoved his fingers up the First Child's armpits, and he let out a sort of inhuman screech before flipping around to glare at his friend. "Is that what death felt like?" The goat monster asked innocently.

" **ASRI I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"**

"HUMAN! THIS STORY IS SURELY IRRELEVANT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU NEVER DIED! YOU WOULD NOT BE HERE TODAY!" A 'nyeh' bubbled up out of Papyrus' chest. "I HAVE BEEN STUDYING HUMANS LATELY! DID YOU KNOW HUMANS... HAVE _SKELETONS INSIDE OF THEM?_ "

"We went over thi-" Chara started to be cut off by Frisk.

"WHAT? REALLY? SINCE WHEN? Absolutely NO ONE has EVER told me this information! Oh my God! If only the skeleton inside of me was anywhere NEAR as cool as only the GREAT PAPYRUS himself!" 

"I KNOW! AND I AM SURE THAT YOUR SKELETON IS ALMOST AS COOL AS ME!" Papyrus added kindly.

"Thank you Paps! And for that, we'll do one that doesn't have to do with you getting hurt or anything!" 

…

 _..._ human, _Voice whispered, not that it was necessary._ Your soul has been returned to normal, and Undyne is no longer blocking the way. You could flee through the cave. Hotland is just ahead. Fish monsters such as Undyne experience great difficulty sustaining themselves in high temperatures. I guarantee that you shall evade Undyne's pursuit with ease.

 _"...No," Frisk said out loud. Frisk would not flee. That would prove Undyne right. That would prove that he really was a coward. If Frisk could not spare Undyne... there was only one other option._

…

"CALLING PAPYRUS TO HELP HER, OF COURSE!"

Frisk sighed lightly, patting her friend's boot. "Of course, Paps. Why don't you go into the kitchen and make us some of your spaghetti?"

"O-OF COURSE!" He sputtered, his eyesockets sparkly. "ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU COULD EEEEEVVVVVEEERRRRR WANT!" He disappeared into the kitchen in a flash. Frisk lowered her voice to continue reading out of the cinnamon bun's range of hearing.

…

 _Frisk looked into Undyne's eye, full of determination. "I WON'T RUN AWAY!"_

 _Frisk lunged at Undyne and slashed his toy knife at her. Undyne deflected the blow and grinned. "So you DO have a spine!"_

 _Undyne swung her spear to counterattack. Frisk blocked the strike with his knife. Their weapons clashed._

Wh-what are you doing?! _Voice panicked._

 _Frisk ignored Voice and stared through Undyne. He smiled. "You know, I don't even know why I want to go 'home' so badly."_

 _Frisk made an overhead swing at Undyne. She blocked it._

 _"Honest, the surface is not as great at you think."_

 _Frisk made a feint for Undyne's left side. She fell for it. Frisk swiftly shifted his aim and struck Undyne's right side. The plastic knife did not slice through Undyne's armor, but despite this, Undyne howled in pain._

…

Undyne let out a bark of laughter and caught Frisk in a headlock. "Nyah, you LIKE me too much to EVER hurt me!"

"Undyne, do you need to join Papyrus in the cinnamon bun corner?"

"...What's that supposed to mean? HUMAN WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"ANYWAY we'd better wrap this up before Undyne strangles me or you guys grow old and die waiting for this chapter. Hehehehe."

"FRISK TELL ME."

"HEH GOODBYE GUYS."

 **Fanfiction #1: Disbelief Papyrus Battle by the ender defender**

 **Fanfiction #2: I Have a Question For YOU by ngrey651**

 **Fanfiction #3: I Won't Run Away by Heroic Spectre**

 _ **A/N:**_ **So... you wanna know what I found in my mailbox this morning?**

 _To the Author of The Day Undertale Found Fanfictions (And Other Insane Adventures),_

 _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? We've been waiting here, for MONTHS and you've just DITCHED US. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Who cares about OTHER fanfictions when you have US? Remember US? YOUR MOST POPULAR WORK? Every day Frisk comes to us with ridiculous fanfictions, and you DON'T EVEN WRITE THEM DOWN? GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY BUTT ALREADY!_

~Sincerely, Undyne

 **Yeah... thanks Undyne**


	15. I Return Again! (Possibly)

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap ZIIINK. Tap tap tap. Tap tap ZIIINK. Tap tap tap. Tap tap ZIIINK._

 **"** **WOULD WHOEVER IS MAKING THE STUPID TAPPING SOUNDS KINDLY SHUT UP!?"**

The tapping paused for a second as the offender thought about the First Child's shout, then it resumed.

 _Tap tap tap. Tap tap ZIIINK._

" **I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND SLAUGHTER YOU."**

The typing became more frantic before stopping entirely. Chara groaned and buried his head under the pillow of his bed.

"You don't have to be so violent!" Frisk yelled from downstairs.

"That better not have been you, Frisk!"

"It wasn't! It was-"

Chara let out a girly shriek as Undyne smashed the bedroom door off of its hinges, even though the door was wide open. "I was writing another letter to the author, PUNK!" She shouted practically in his ear.

"Why? She stopped writing about us again for awhile, SO WHAT!?"

"SO! She needs to be reminded we exist!" She stomped up to his bed and ripped the covers off. "WAKE UP! Maybe if we force Frisk to read to us we'll be interesting again."

"Undyne, stooooooop I just want to sleeeeeeeeeeeeep," Asriel mumbled tiredly from his own bed near Chara's.

Undyne grabbed one of Asriel's ears and picked him up, grinning like a mad fish. And Asriel was flailing around like a dying fish, if that gave them any similarities.

"Put me down Undyne! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

She chucked the goat monster down the stairs as hard as she possibly could to where Frisk was waiting and turned to Chara, cracking her knuckles. Not ready to be thrown like his adopted brother, he scrambled out of his bed and fled.

"Frisk Frisk hurry and start reading before Undyne kills me," he panted as soon as he was face-to-face with her. Frisk paused with a piece of French Toast speared on her fork and halfway to her mouth, looking faintly confused.

"I... what?"

Toriel and Asgore were sitting opposite of her and stared at him as well, Toriel's brow creasing in a worried frown. As Frisk apparently finally processed Chara's words, her expression widened into a huge excited grin. "I finally have turned you?" She asked, forcing her voice to take on a deeper note.

He rolled his eyes. "Undyne's going to kill me if you don't."

"Oh, you _love_ my fanfictions, don't you Char?"

"Don't call me that."

Frisk began to stand up but froze as Asgore let a glare show through. "No. Not until you finish eating breakfast," the king rumbled.

She rolled her eyes but obliged, keeping one hyped eye on her brother. She winked a couple times, in between thoughtful looks that implied she was thinking about what fanfictions to use. The second the last bite disappeared she jumped out of her seat with such force the chair toppled over and sprinted to grab her laptop. "Okay okay okay!" She blurted, holding it close to her chest with a manic grin. "I got it." She grabbed the collar of her brother's striped shirt and dragged him towards the couch, nearly tripping over Asriel who simply refused to stand. "Oh, sorry Azzy," she murmured, not at all sounding sorry.

"S'okay," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the flooring. "I'm just gonna stay here while you do that thing."

Undyne, still with the insane smirk on her face, stomped down the stairs. She looked like she would slice out anyone's throat at any given moment. (Most likely mine, gulped the author)

"START!"

…

 _Chara brandishes her knife, but Asriel's rainbow sheild blocks it 'Dang sheild... I have to get rid of it somehow...'_

 _"_ _Die!" Asriel snaps, as 2 red orbs appear_

 _'So, little azzy has mastered_ _ **RED**_ _attacks' Asriel launches them. He clenches his fist and causes them to expand. Chara bends around them, then whistles_

 _"_ _Almost hit me" She smirks._

 _ **[Fight] [Act] [Item]**_ _'It doesn't matter if I attack, that shield protects him... so maybe I have to kill something else'_ _ **[Fight]**_

 _ **[Hyperdeath Asriel] [Something Else] {Something Else}**_ _Chara holds her arm forward. A light glow appears and Chara stands before one of the 7 souls_

 _ **[The Cyan Soul appears!]**_

 _ **[Fight] [Act] [Item] {Fight}**_ _Chara swings her knife at the soul_ _ **[44 Damage!]**_

 _"_ _..." A Cyan knife appears and slides across the screen. Chara stands still, letting it pass._

 _ **[Fight] [Act] [Item] {Fight}**_ _Chara swings again_ _ **[44 Damage!]**_ _The Cyan Soul ruptures, before being blown into peices_

 _ **[The Soul has been defeated] "6 Left"**_

…

"Hahaha! Once a girl, ALWAYS a girl!" Frisk laughed, shoving a seething Chara to the side.

He instantly poked her back and growled, " **I WISH YOU WERE DEAD**."

Thoroughly unfazed, Frisk grins back. "I know you do."

"I like how I'm BA," Asriel calls from the floor, his voice still blocked by the ground.

"Okay, let's make a deal, Char. You don't threaten me next round and I won't read a story with you being referred to as a girl... as far as I know."

"FRISK."

"I know I know just... trust me or something!"

Chara rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I wasn't planning on dying a different way so go ahead O' Great One."

…

 _He was staring at the screen of his PC, hands on keyboard and mouse, wondering if what he was planning was right. He knew how dangerous the Internet was, he really did. But he seriously needed to go out and take his mind off his problems for once, and if he had the luck- to even build a stable relationship with someone. He decided that maybe it was worth a try. A dating site it is then._

…

Chara instantly burst out laughing, while Undyne tried to contain her own laughter. "Dating site? Who is this?" He snickered.

"Probably you, lover-boy!" Undyne jeered, giving him a noogie against his will.

…

 _Then again, his mind drifted off to what happened months ago. It was some time after the monsters were finally freed and Papyrus and Sans finally moved in their new house. In was weird at first, but they somehow got used to it. But then the weirder things started happening. Sans had never shown such a big interest in romantic relationships before that day. It probably had to do something with the access to more information since they moved out on the surface. And so, the little Blueberry, as he liked to call him, decided to try out one of those things the humans called 'dating sites'. Papyrus figured that Sans would eventually want a different kind of affection, other than his brotherly love. Blue has been saying that he wants to bathe in a shower of kisses every morningeven back then when they were trapped underground. So it wasn't a big surprise._

…

"Okay, okay, stop that right now." Chara lowered his head as though trying not to let anyone see he was laughing. "Papyrus! Seriously? That push-over? On a DATING SITE?"

"Both he and Sans are on it," Frisk supplied helpfully.

Undyne slammed her fist on the sofa. "I'm PROUD of 'em! Go GET THEM PAPYRUS!"

"Undyne, chill, it's just a fanfiction."

"Pfft, what!? I TOTALLY knew that!"

"Frisk, next one, before Undyne breaks something," Chara urged.

…

 _Sans looked at the board, where his father Gaster tried explaining him more about DETERMINATION._

 _"_ _And that's why monsters normally can't stand DETERMINATION. Their bodies mostly melt. Only... A few monsters I know survived it." He smiles at the 12 years old._

 _Sans sighed. "Aha..."_

 _"_ _Is that everything?" Asked Gaster, his bored looking son "Aha?"_

 _The short skeleton looked up. "Why is Paps in school but I am not?" His question left the doctor cold._

 _He took a deep breath. "Sans. You are different from your brother." He only replied, which wasn't answer enough for Sans. "Everyone's going to a real school, except me!" He raised his voice unwillingly._

 _Gaster cleaned the board where he wrote before. "Is everyone like you? No. You are special and you know-", "No I don't!" Interrupts Sans. "You never tell me why I am that special!"_

 _Gaster closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Let me give you examples. Your amount of HP is so low, a single hit would make you turn into dust. You have a different SOUL from every other monster."_

 _"_ _You know I am excellent at dodging, dad..." Commented Sans. Gaster opened his eyes again. "Well not good enough. And your abilities won't help you in any way too. You can't RESET like some of those human."_

 _Sans stood up from his table. "Then give me more D-" "NO! That would get you killed as fast as a monster could! You don't understand how strong a single doses of that stuff is." Interrupted the tall skeleton._

…

"Newsflash: Sans has JUST as much DETERMINATION as any human," Chara commented.

"I always love these young Sans ones, because they are just the most adorable things ever! I mean... every time I see one I just wanna pinch his wittle bony cheeks..."

"Without getting impaled. I'll tell you this Frisk." The First Child rubbed the back of his head as though it hurt. "Sans is painful!"

"YEAH!" Undyne slammed her fist again. "Sans should've joined the Royal Guard! He would've DOMINATED those OTHER losers!"

"Undyne, you ARE one of those losers!"

"Speak for yourself, PUNK!" She grabbed Frisk in a headlock and noogied her too.

"I don't think she likes that," Asriel told her, rolling onto his back so he could actually be heard.

Undyne responded by throwing a pillow at the goat monster's face. He scrabbled to a sitting position and they locked eyes. He slowly picked up the projectile and Undyne lifted another one.

Frisk grabbed Chara's arm and fled before the true chaos could start.

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Fanfiction #1:** **A Nice Family Reunion** **By** **: The ender defender**

 **Fanfiction #2:** **Misunderstandings** **By: BlurryNightSky**

 **Fanfiction #3:** **Monsters At School** **By: NGR Kai**


End file.
